Un jeu de tentations
by HappyUmbrellla
Summary: Les Dieux aiment jouer avec leurs adorateurs. Eren et Levi en font les frais depuis des années et ça ne va pas s'arrêter tout de suite...
1. Chapitre 1 : Le Trésor

_Cette histoire est pour Kaishi-sensei. Merci de ton aide sur ce travail._

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le Trésor :

 _ **« La guerre trouva la paix dans les bras de l'amour partageant son désir de conquête, sous l'œil vigilant de deux vaillants protecteurs. »**_

La ville de Shiganshina était en liesse. Ses habitants étaient presque euphoriques, criaient de joie, sautaient, buvaient, s'amusaient, aujourd'hui était un jour béni. Le « Trésor » de la capitale était enfin arrivé dans leur ville. Les bénédictions divines qui l'accompagnaient allaient se répandre sur eux durant les quelques mois de son séjour. En effet, cette merveille avait été touchée par les Dieux Himéros, Eros et Pothos et sa simple présence influençait tout son environnement. C'est pour cela que le Trésor ne quittait que rarement la capitale et ne reposait qu'au cœur des temples des Erotes des cités où il était déposé.

Bien évidemment, ce bien inestimable ne se déplaçait jamais sans son escorte personnelle, les Gardiens du Trésor. Des hommes et des femmes ayant jurés de lui dédier leur vies, d'assurer sa protection et de répondre au moindre de ses besoins. C'était à eux de faire en sorte que personne ne voit jamais le Trésor et que quiconque manquait à cette loi royale, instaurée il y a maintenant 11 ans, soit exécuté. Mais cette loi n'empêchait pas les gens de déposer des montagnes d'offrandes aux portes du temple abritant cette bénédiction divine. C'était là, une autre mission de ses gardiens, s'assurer que toutes les offrandes qui lui étaient faites étaient sans danger pour lui.

La légende racontait que la beauté du Trésor était sans pareil et était sublimée par les plus belles étoffes, les plus beaux joyaux, les plus délicats parfums et produits de soins offerts par le peuple et par le roi en personne. Elle racontait aussi que du fait qu'il est été touché par les Erotes, un simple regard sur lui faisait sombrer l'observateur dans un amour profond, violent, passionné couronné d'un désir sans limite pour cette divine créature. Il est dit que le roi aurait jadis presque succombé, qu'il n'en avait réchappé que grâce à l'aide de sa reine et que c'est à la suite de cet événement qu'il avait rédigé la loi interdisant quiconque de contempler le Trésor. En conséquence, les membres de son entourage privé portaient constamment des bandeaux leur masquant la vue, et ils ne devaient le retirer qu'une fois sortie de la pièce de la merveille.

Une vie de privilèges, de solitude et d'emprisonnement. Voilà la vie du Trésor. Et il n'aimait pas cette vie. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, même si elle lui permettait de subvenir largement aux besoins de ses parents. Oui, le Trésor était un être humain, un jeune garçon plus précisément Eren Jaëger. Agé de 18 ans. Une peau légèrement hâlée, douce et parfaitement lisse. Des cheveux bruns courts, doux et brillants de propreté. De grands yeux verts, illuminés par son seul rêve de liberté mais teintés de tristesse.

* * *

© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Punition Divine

Chapitre 2 : Punition divine :

La lune était haute dans le ciel, tous les habitants de Shiganshina dormaient, épuisés par la journée de festivités qu'ils venaient de passer. Mais le Trésor ne dormait pas. Il était à sa fenêtre, observant l'océan. Il était proche, si proche, et pourtant si loin… Le jeune homme ne réagit même pas en entendant le grincement de la porte de ses quartiers :

-Ne reste pas trop près de la fenêtre.

Eren soupira mais ne bougea pas pour autant :

-Tu sais que personne ne doit te voir.

-Tout le monde dort et le temple est au sommet de la dernière muraille. Personne ne me verra depuis la plage.

Le brun finit par tourner la tête vers son interlocutrice :

-Mais si tu es si soucieuse des règles, pourquoi ne portes-tu pas ton bandeau Mikasa ?

-Parce que tu es mon frère et que ta nature divine n'a aucun effet sur moi.

L'adolescent esquissa un sourire amusé avant de reporter son attention sur l'océan. Il est vrai que ni ses parents, ni sa sœur n'étaient jamais devenu obsessionnels à son propos :

-Armin viendra te réveiller aux aurores pour les rites.

-Comme toujours…

-As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

-D'une balade sur la plage…

Sa sœur ne répondit pas tout de suite :

-Eren… Tu sais que je ne peux pas…

-Alors non, je n'ai besoin de rien. Merci. Tu peux aller te reposer.

-Eren…

-Va.

La Gardienne savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de le raisonner lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Alors elle inclina légèrement la tête avant de quitter la pièce.

Eren ne cessa sa contemplation de l'océan que lorsqu'il entendit des rires d'enfants. Il ne tarda pas à en trouver l'origine. Ils étaient 3 et courraient sur la plage. Un sourire triste étira les lèvres du Trésor. Il se souvenait des moments joyeux qu'il avait partagés avec Armin et Mikasa lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ils avaient longtemps été inséparables. Jusqu'à… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rencontre le roi. Il avait 7 ans à l'époque et en quelques mois, toute sa vie avait basculé. Le souverain avait immédiatement été captivé par l'enfant ô combien mignon et intéressant qu'il était, au point qu'il en avait quelque peu délaissé ses fonctions royales pour en passer du temps avec lui. Après 2 mois, l'homme avait fini par lui avouer avoir des pensées peu saines à son égard et si la reine n'était pas intervenue ce jour-là, les Dieux savent ce qu'il aurait pu se passer… Un long frisson parcouru le dos du jeune homme à ce souvenir… Après cet événement, Eren et sa famille avaient été enfermés dans une villa des plus luxueuses non loin du palais du roi et la loi le concernant avait été diffusée. Si sa famille était libre d'aller et venir, ce n'était pas le cas du jeune homme. Les parents Jaëger avaient tentés de protester mais le souverain les avait convaincus qu'il s'agissait de la sécurité de leur fils.

Mais une loi interdisant d'approcher et de contempler un certain trésor avait rendu tout le monde curieux et tout le monde tentait de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. De nombreux intrus furent attrapés dans les environs du palais et les autres souverains de Grèce se pressaient aux portes de la capitale de la cité aux 3 murs pour avoir une chance de découvrir la nature du fameux trésor. L'Ordre des Gardiens du Trésor avait été créé pour protéger Eren. Qu'est-ce que ce dernier avait pu les détester à le suivre de partout et à l'empêcher de vivre sa vie. Il avait bien tenté de sortir discrètement pour profiter de petits moments de tranquillité, mais ils l'avaient toujours rattrapé avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop de sa villa. Inutile de dire qu'il s'était senti trahi lorsque sa propre sœur avait rejoint leur rang. Mais il avait appris, grandis et avait changé d'opinion sur ses Gardiens. Ils l'avaient aidé et protégé lorsqu'il avait enfin été autorisé à voyager un peu. Les Dieux bénissent leurs grands prêtres pour ça ! Ce sont eux qui avaient constatés que la présence d'Eren dans la capitale avait fait croître la fertilité et diminuer les conflits internes. Cela paraissait cohérent pour les prêtres étant donné qu'Eren avait été touché par les Erotes, les incarnations de l'amour, du désir et de la fertilité. Cela ne pouvait venir que de lui. Il avait donc été décidé que toute la cité des 3 murs devait profiter des bénéfices dont les gratifiaient les Dieux par le biais d'Eren et non exclusivement la capitale.

Alors aujourd'hui, il avait le droit d'aller dans certaines villes pendant quelques semaines tout au plus. Mais toujours accompagné de de sa sœur, des autres membres de l'Ordre des Gardiens et d'un cortège de prêtres, dont Armin.

Le jeune homme soupira et quitta sa contemplation pour rejoindre son lit. Il y avait une chose positive avec sa situation actuelle, c'est qu'il vivait dans le grand luxe et que ses draps étaient doux, chaud et en soie. Il s'endormit sur cette pensée.

Eren se réveilla en sentant une pression sur sa bouche. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se retrouva face à des yeux acier qu'il n'avait jamais vu. L'intrus avait le reste du visage masqué et était vêtu de noir. Une étrange fiole fut approchée de son nez. L'odeur était très désagréable et c'est la dernière chose dont Eren se souvient avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Les Dieux devaient vraiment être en colère contre lui pour lui infliger une telle punition alors que sa vie entière en était déjà une…

* * *

© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un plan

Chapitre 3 : Un plan ? :

Eren ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il ne reconnaissait pas son environnement. Il n'était pas au temple. Il était dans une petite maison en bois. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Des souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent et il fut pris de panique. Le jeune homme se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit qui n'était clairement pas le sien :

-Tu es enfin réveillé.

Le jeune homme tourna vivement la tête vers la voix et recula d'un coup. A la table devant la cheminée se trouvait l'homme de la nuit dernière. Eren aurait reconnu ses yeux n'importe où. Il ne connaissait personne avec des yeux acier. Il était en train d'aiguiser une épée. Le son de la pierre contre l'acier était angoissant pour le jeune homme :

-Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

L'inconnu resta silencieux, contemplant son arme :

-Je veux que tu te calmes un peu pour commencer.

Eren plongea sa tête dans ses mains, comment pouvait-il se calmer dans cette situation ? Le contact de sa peau contre son visage le fit se crisper. Il n'avait pas son voile ! Son visage était à découvert ! Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour se cacher avant de s'enrouler totalement dans la couverture :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je… Vous ne devez pas me voir.

-Tes pouvoirs n'ont pas grande influence sur moi… Trésor. Je te regarde depuis des heures déjà.

Eren rougit. Se pourrait-il… Il ne descendit la couverture que jusqu'au niveau de ses yeux pour observer l'inconnu :

-Vous n'avez pas envie de me toucher ?

L'homme cessa d'aiguiser sa lame pour lever la tête vers Eren :

-Un peu. Ce qui est… Inhabituel.

Le brun fronça les sourcils :

-Comment ça ?

Levi planta son épée dans le sol :

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ressentir quoique ce soit et encore moins du désir.

Eren fronça les sourcils tout en observant l'homme face à lui. Ce dernier finit par s'en apercevoir :

-Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?

Il secoua négativement la tête :

-Je suis Levi. Enfant d'Arès.

Le brun dégluti. Face à lui se trouvait un demi-dieu… Il était dans de beaux draps. Que pouvait-il faire face à un être d'exception comme lui ? Levi posa son épée sur la table avant de se lever et de raviver le feu de la cheminée :

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Levi se redressa avant de se tourner vers lui et de s'approcher :

-Apparemment, un jeune prêtre du nom d'Armin, a eu une vision… Il semblerait qu'un conflit va éclater à la capitale et il est crucial que tu en sois loin… Tout comme moi… Alors Erwin m'a chargé de te faire discrètement sortir de la ville et de te garder en sécurité jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Le Trésor resta complètement immobile. Armin avait eu une vision ? Et il en avait parlé au général de la garde royale ? Mais pourquoi Erwin choisirait-il de ne pas assurer lui-même sa sécurité ? Pourquoi demander à ce Levi ? Parce qu'il était un demi-dieu ? Mais s'il était un enfant d'Arès, il devrait être en première ligne d'un conflit armé alors pourquoi fallait-il l'en garder à l'écart ? Était-il fou à cause de sa nature ?:

-Quel genre de conflit ? Et pourquoi doit-on en être loin ? Et pourquoi Erwin ne s'occupe pas de ma sécurité lui-même ? Pourquoi vous demandez à vous ? Et pourquoi…

Le jeune homme cessa de parler lorsqu'il remarqua le regard glacial que lui lançait le guerrier. Il baissa la tête et se tu :

-Tu as fini ?

-Pardon.

Levi observa le peu qu'il voyait du garçon avant de s'en détourner pour aller ranger ses épées dans leurs fourreaux respectifs près de l'armure en cuir accrochée au support de bois près du lit :

-Pour le moment, je n'en sais pas plus. J'attends les prochaines instructions d'Erwin. En attendant, tu es en sécurité ici.

Le guerrier marqua une pause et se mit à fouiller dans une petite armoire. Il finit par en sortir un petit morceau de tissu avec des chaînettes en or. Le demi-dieu s'approcha à nouveau d'Eren et le lui tendit :

-Il est propre.

Le brun s'en saisit fébrilement et en tremblant. Il s'agissait d'un voile en soie bleuté. Les ornements en or le rendaient encore plus précieux qu'il ne l'était déjà :

-Merci.

Eren se dépêcha de nouer le voile autour de son visage, en clipant les deux chainettes entre elles, avant de sortir de sa cachette de tissu. Levi le contempla un moment maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir un peu plus avant de dire :

-Viens avec moi.

Le jeune homme se leva doucement du lit et rougit face au regard perçant de son interlocuteur :

-Les Erotes t'ont effectivement gâté. Tu es…

Levi ne finit jamais sa phrase. Volontairement. Il se contenta d'esquisser un fin sourire et de tourner les talons. Il ouvrit la porte de la cabane et en sorti. Eren n'hésita pas longtemps avant de le suivre. Son instinct le poussait à faire confiance à Levi. Si Erwin l'avait choisi, c'est qu'il était fiable. La lumière éblouit le jeune homme et il dû cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour les habituer. Il soupira de contentement en sentant une brise fraîche sur sa peau et l'odeur de l'océan. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand en voyant l'étendue bleue à quelques mètres de lui :

-L'océan…

-Tu n'y étais jamais allé ?

-Si. Mais cela faisait des années…

-Tu y mettras les pieds une fois que je t'aurais fait faire le tour du village. Suis-moi.

Levi le guida entre les différentes structures de bois et lui présenta toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient. Le village était composé de quelques villageois avec des métiers différents mais la plupart des habitants étaient des soldats, des mirmidons au service de Levi. Et certains étaient à peine plus vieux qu'Eren.

-LEVI !

Si Eren sursauta, ce ne fut pas le cas de l'interpelé. Ce dernier se contenta de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner vers la voix féminine qui venait de crier :

-Par les Dieux Isabel, cesse de hurler.

Une jeune femme brune aux grands yeux verts se posta devant le guerrier et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, l'air clairement en colère :

-C'est le seul moyen pour avoir ton attention. Où étais-tu passé hier soir ? Je t'ai cherché pour une danse lors de la fête de notre indépendance mais tu n'étais pas là !

-J'étais…

Isabel poussa le noiraud lorsqu'elle aperçut Eren derrière lui :

-En charmante compagnie.

Elle se mit à faire les yeux doux au brun :

-Qui êtes-vous donc divine créature ?

-Euh… Je suis Eren.

-Enchanté. Je suis Isabel. Le second second de Levi.

-Le… Second second ?

Levi soupira :

-Je ne te laisserai pas commander mes hommes même si ma vie en dépendait.

Isabel fit un mouvement de la main pour le faire taire et elle continua comme s'il n'avait jamais rien dit :

-Je suis ravi de voir que Levi a enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour lui. Il était temps. ce vieux grincheux en a bien besoin. Si tu as besoin d'aide, Furlan et moi pouvons t'aider avec lui. Même si je pense qu'il y a de nombreux aspects sur lesquels ne pourront pas te prêter main forte.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus qui fit rougir le brun. Puis elle lui prit le bras et le tira avec elle pour marcher :

-Je dois absolument te présenter Furlan. Il n'en reviendra pas. Et en plus, il me doit 10 pièces d'argent.

-Pourquoi ?

-Lui et moi avions pariés sur si oui ou non Levi allait finir par ramener quelqu'un au village. Il semblerait que la réponse soit oui. J'ai gagné le pari.

-Je…

-Mais sache que même s'il est le fils d'Arès, il est aussi fragile. Il a besoin d'être rassuré. La preuve, il a peur que quelqu'un t'arraches à lui puisqu'il te fait porter un voile pour cacher ton visage. Es-tu si beau Eren ? Oserais-tu séduire mon frère pour ensuite le quitter ?

Son frère ? Isabel était la sœur de Levi ? :

-Peux-tu cesser de lui faire peur ?, intervient le guerrier.

-Je ne lui fais pas peur, je lui présente des faits et je le menace.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur Eren :

-Si tu fais du mal à mon frère, c'est moi qui trancherais ta jolie petite gorge.

Sa voix était si calme et son sourire si innocent alors que ses mots étaient crus :

-Est-ce une façon de parler à ton futur beau-frère Isabel ?

La brunette sourit avant de se tourner vers un homme blond :

-Furlan ! Voici Eren.

-Je sais.

Il lui tendit la main :

-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Trésor.

-Furlan ! Il appartient à Levi, inutile de lui donner un surnom d'amant. D'ailleurs, tu me dois 10 pièces d'argent.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire :

-Tu n'as rien compris ma chère. Eren est le Trésor de la capitale. Le bien le plus précieux du roi. Erwin a chargé Levi de le faire sortir de la ville pour le protéger de la menace approchante. Ils ne sont pas amants.

Le visage d'Isabel se décomposa lentement alors qu'elle se tournait vers Eren. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire, qu'elle ne vit pas vraiment :

-Je suis navrée. Je ne savais pas… Je…

Elle se tourna brusquement vers Levi :

-Tu aurais pu me le dire au lieu de me laisser spéculer ! Frère indigne !

Le guerrier se contenta d'hausser les épaules :

-Par les Dieux… Eren, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

-Il n'y aucune offense. Vraiment, aucune… C'était plutôt… Amusant.

Isabel ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Vraiment ?

-Voilà longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas traité comme un être normal… Merci Isabel.

La jeune femme sourit :

-Je peux vous traiter comme un être normal autant que vous voulez.

-Avec plaisir.

Levi lui attrapa le poignet et le tira en arrière :

-Ca suffit. Furlan est mon second. Si tu ne me trouves et que tu as besoin de quelque chose, c'est vers lui que tu dois te tourner en priorité… Et en dernier recours, vers Isabel.

La brunette ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit couinement de joie :

-C'est un honneur de vous accueillir dans notre humble village Trésor. Je suis à votre service.

-Evitez d'en faire trop. Nous sommes les seuls à savoir qui il est vraiment.

-Qu'as-tu dit aux autres ?

-Rien, je leur ai juste dit son nom et qu'il dépendait de moi.

Furlan et Isabel échangèrent un regard avant de contenir tant bien que mal leur rire :

-Entendu. Nous serons discrets.

Eren aurait bien voulu leur demander pourquoi ils souriaient, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Levi l'entraînait déjà à sa suite :

-A plus tard, leur lança-t-il.

-A plus tard Eren.

-A plus tard.

* * *

Levi le reconduisit jusqu'à sa maison :

-Tu es ici chez toi. Mais ne sali rien. J'ai horreur de la saleté.

Eren resta complétement immobile alors que Levi refermait la porte pour le laisser seul. Le jeune homme soupira. Tout ceci faisait donc parti d'un plan ? Mais Mikasa en avait-elle été informée ? Ou le cherchait-elle ? Armin ne lui aurait pas cacher une telle information ? Si ?

* * *

© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Arrangement

Chapitre 4 : Arrangement :

Eren ne bougea pas d'un centimètre pendant 5 bonnes minutes après que Levi ne soit parti. Il n'était pas habitué à être dans des endroits aussi austères. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte et l'ouvrit lentement. Il n'y avait personne. C'était la première fois qu'il était laissé seul. Le jeune homme avait peine à croire qu'il était seul et libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être était-ce temporaire et que Levi allait bientôt revenir pour le surveiller. Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il hésitait. Devait-il tenter de profiter de sa solitude un moment ou devait-il rester sagement ici à attendre ? Il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres du demi-dieu, mais l'océan était si proche… Tant pis, il prenait le risque.

Eren referma la porte derrière lui en faisant le moins de bruit possible avant de se diriger vers la plage. Il observa les mouvements des pêcheurs. Ils maniaient leurs filets et leurs bateaux avec une telle aisance. C'était incroyable. Le jeune homme retira ses scandales pour profiter de la chaleur du sable sous ses pieds et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était un bonheur. Finalement, le souvenir qu'il en avait était assez loin de la réalité. Son sourire était peut-être caché par son voile, mais pas ses yeux. Et ils brillaient littéralement de joie. Eren se dépêcha de s'approcher de l'eau. Elle était un peu froide et elle lui chatouillait les pieds à chaque vague. Le Trésor était aux anges. Depuis combien de temps rêvait-il d'être à nouveau au contact de l'océan ? Il remonta le bas de sa tunique longue et avança un peu plus dans l'eau. Puis il finit par ne plus s'en soucier pour plonger la tête la première dans l'étendue bleuté. C'était incroyable et tellement agréable.

Il remonta pour respirer et le voile lui colla allègrement au visage, l'empêchant même de respirer un instant, avant qu'il ne le décolle. Eren plongea à nouveau et observa les quelques poissons présents. Il ne sorti de l'eau que lorsque ses yeux commencèrent à le piquer. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers la plage, il se figea net. Levi l'y attendait. Le jeune homme dégluti avant de nager très lentement vers le demi-dieu :

-Je vois que tu n'as pas tardé à filer dans mon dos.

Eren sorti de l'eau et baissa la tête :

-Pardon. Mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de… Me baigner dans l'océan depuis longtemps.

Le guerrier leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons :

-Va mettre tes vêtements à sécher et reste à l'abri de la maison tant que ton voile n'est pas sec.

-D'accord.

Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds, mais il s'en fichait. Il était heureux.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent ensemble :

-Enlève tes vêtements.

Eren se crispa et referma ses bras autour de son corps :

-Pardon ?

-Si tu veux qu'ils sèchent, il va falloir les mettre au soleil. Alors sois tu vas t'y mettre avec eux, soit tu les enlèves et je t'en donne des secs.

Levi n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers le jeune homme pour répondre alors qu'il continuait à chercher des vêtements secs et propres. Il n'avait pas tort, et puis le brun commençait à avoir froid dans ses vêtements mouillés. Eren dégluti avant de dénouer les attaches aux épaules de sa tunique longue et de se dénuder. Il jugea bon de s'asseoir sur le lit de Levi et de croiser ses jambes pour se cacher au maximum tout en couvrant son torse de ses bras. Ses joues brûlaient d'embarras. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait nu devant quelqu'un. Au temple, ses serviteurs lui préparaient son bain, certes, mais ils n'étaient jamais présents lorsqu'il arrivait. C'était donc très gênant de se retrouver nu face à une autre personne. Il rougit et se recroquevilla davantage en sentant le regard de Levi sur lui :

-Tu sais que s'asseoir, nu, sur le lit d'un homme est une invitation ?

Eren leva vivement la tête vers son interlocuteur tout en se levant d'un coup. Levi esquissa un sourire amusé alors qu'il détaillait, sans gêne, le Trésor :

-Pas mal.

Le brun arracha les vêtements des mains du demi-dieu et se cacha derrière :

-Ce n'était pas une invitation ! Je ne savais pas !

Levi ne répondit pas, se contentant de tourner les talons :

-Changes-toi et mets les vêtements au soleil. Ne sors pas sans ton voile.

-Mais il est mouillé…

-Alors ne sors pas tant qu'il n'est pas sec. Je vais chercher à manger. Tu penses pouvoir rester tranquille pendant ce temps ?

-… Oui.

-Parfait. Enfile ça le temps que tes vêtements sèchent.

La porte se ferma et Eren fut de nouveau seul. Il ne perdit pas une seconde avant de s'habiller et enfiler la longue tunique que Levi venait de lui donner. Il sortit de la maisonnette pour déposer soigneusement les vêtements mouillés sur une petite qu'il déplaça pour qu'elle soit au soleil. Il s'assit à côté de la table et cacha son visage avec ses mains avant de fermer les yeux et de profiter de la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Il ne craignait pas d'être vu, même s'il n'avait pas énormément de tissu sur lui. Levi habitait légèrement à l'écart du reste du village, il entendrait donc aisément si quelqu'un approchait et aurait donc le temps de se cacher.

En entendant des bruits de pas, Eren se retourna et il vit Levi :

-Tu n'écoutes jamais ou bien est-ce parce que c'est moi qui te parle ?

-Pourquoi ? J'ai mis mes vêtements au soleil pour qu'ils sèchent…

-Mais tu es sorti sans ton voile.

-Mes mains cachent mon visage.

Levi se saisit de ses poignets et les écarta pour forcer le jeune homme à découvrir son visage :

-Qu'est-ce qui te cache maintenant ?

Le jeune homme nicha sa tête dans le creux de son coude :

-Je vais laisser passer pour cette fois. Mais c'est la seule et unique fois. A partir de maintenant, lorsque je te dis quelque chose, tu le fais. Suis-je clair ?

Le brun hocha frénétiquement la tête. Levi lui faisait mal et peur :

-Bien.

Le guerrier l'aurait lâché si le Trésor n'avait pas murmuré :

-C'est juste une autre prison…

Le demi-dieu remit Eren sur ses pieds d'un coup sec. Le plus jeune cessa de respirer face au regard glacial de l'homme face à lui. Il n'aurait pas dû ouvrir la bouche. Ce dernier était certes plus petit que lui mais il était bien plus dangereux et bien plus terrifiant lorsqu'il était en colère :

-Tu veux une prison ? Soit.

Le brun fut traîné par le guerrier jusqu'à la petite place en bas de la maison de ce dernier :

-Tu me fais mal, couina Eren.

Mais Levi s'en fichait complétement. Il ouvrit à la volée la porte de l'une des cages en fer présentes sur la place et y jeta Eren sans plus de considération. Il referma la porte et la verrouilla. Le jeune homme se jeta aux barreaux et les secoua avec force :

-Laisse-moi sortir !

Pour toute réponse, Levi tourna les talons et rentra chez lui. Eren s'immobilisa complétement avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol froid en fer. Il aurait dû se taire. Il aurait vraiment dû. Levi lui avait ouvert sa porte et lui avait juste fait l'idiot en voulant profiter de sa liberté…

* * *

Eren ne doutait pas que Levi allait le laisser ici jusqu'à ce qu'il ne change d'avis de lui-même et seuls les Dieux savaient quand cela allait se produire. Le brun remonta ses genoux contre son torse et enfouis son visage entre ses bras. Il n'était qu'un idiot. Le jeune homme porta une main à son visage pour se cacher tout en détaillant sa cage. Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Mais il n'osait pas trop bouger, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il ne fallait pas que les villageois deviennent fous à cause de lui. D'autant qu'il ne portait qu'une tunique de nuit…

* * *

Eren s'agita un long moment avant de conclure qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir d'ici sans la clé. Alors il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il ne pouvait même pas étendre ses jambes car il n'en avait pas la place. Eren commençait déjà à avoir mal… Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire. Le jeune homme contient ses sanglots pour ne pas faire de bruits, mais la douleur dans son cœur était bien réelle, tout comme celle qui parcourait son corps. Il n'avait jamais été enfermé de la sorte et il se sentait anéanti. Le roi ne l'avait jamais traité aussi mal… Que les Dieux maudissent Levi ! Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il était un adolescent brisé et fragile ? (Bien qu'il détestait l'admettre). Toute sa vie il avait été enfermé et dirigé par d'autres, c'était un miracle qu'on lui laisse choisir ses vêtements pour dormir, alors forcément, être constamment bridé et réprimandé ne l'avait pas aidé à s'épanouir. Il n'avait jamais pu vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait à cause de la bénédiction qu'il avait reçu. Une bénédiction ? Une malédiction selon lui. Sa vie était un enfer depuis qu'il avait été découvert. Mais en cet instant, il avait vraiment touché le fond.

* * *

Certains hommes de Levi s'arrêtaient pour le regarder avec interrogation. Ils avaient du mal à comprendre ce qu'il faisait dans une cage. Après tout, leur chef leur avait présenté Eren comme un ami il y a quelques heures à peine. Aucun d'eux ne s'approcha de lui, personne ne vient le libérer. Sans doute avaient-ils peur de la réaction de Levi. Le jeune homme priait pour que le guerrier vienne le chercher au plus vite. Il avait froid, il avait faim et il avait peur :

-Eren ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête :

-Furlan ?

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-J'ai… J'ai… Levi…

Furlan soupira en baissant la tête :

-Il n'apprendra donc jamais…

Le second en commandement releva la tête et observa la serrure :

-Je reviens.

Et il se releva avant de se diriger vers la maison de Levi. Eren changea de position pour se mettre à genoux, les mains sur ses cuisses, à fixer la maison du demi-dieu. Il espérait de tout cœur que Furlan allait réussir à convaincre Levi de le laisser sortir. Il ne faisait pas spécialement attention à son visage, trop angoissé par son avenir immédiat. Il aurait dû pourtant…

Un bras passa à travers les barreaux de la cage pour toucher sa joue. Eren sursauta et s'éloigna autant qu'il le pu de la main. Le brun reconnu à peine l'homme face à lui, comment se nommait-il déjà ? Au-Auruo ?:

-Tu ne devrais pas pleurer. Ça ne te va pas.

Le jeune homme tira sur ses manches pour essuyer grossièrement les sillons humides sur ses joues. Puis il laissa ses mains sur sa bouche pour se cacher :

-Si tu veux, je peux crocheter la serrure et te réconforter.

Eren secoua négativement la tête. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine alors qu'Auruo rétractait son bras et observait la serrure :

-Ca va peut-être me demander un tout petit peu de plus de temps que ce que je pensais, mais ça devrait le faire…

-N-Non.

-Mais si petit chou. Tu verras que tu iras mieux après que je me sois occupé de toi.

Eren se recroquevilla dans le coin opposé à Auruo, remontant ses genoux aussi près de son torse que possible :

-Laissez-moi tranquille.

-Tu es bien trop mignon pour rester dans cette cage. Alors non, je ne te laisserai pas tranquille.

L'homme sorti des outils de sa manche et il les utilisa sur la serrure. Eren tremblait littéralement de peur. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir caché son visage lorsqu'il fixait la maisonnette de Levi. Il aurait dû être plus prudent. Maintenant, il se retrouvait avec un homme dont les yeux étaient teintés du même éclat que tous ceux qui avaient été rendu fou par son visage, et il n'avait aucun moyen de fuir.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Par les Dieux…

Eren se raidit en entendant le cadenas s'ouvrir :

-Enfin !

Auruo ouvrit la porte d'un coup :

-Allez. Viens avec moi.

-Non.

Le guerrier entra dans la cage et s'accroupi près du prisonnier :

-Tu es… Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Comment peut-il te mettre dans une cage à la vue de tous ? Il devrait t'enfermer à l'abri des regards. Mais c'est trop tard pour lui. C'est moi qui vais prendre soin de toi maintenant.

Auruo tendit sa main pour effleurer la joue d'Eren et ce dernier rabattit ses bras sur son visage pour se cacher :

-Ne te caches pas de moi. Je ne te ferais aucun mal… Bien au contraire.

Eren avait l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière lorsque le roi avait presque totalement perdu l'esprit à cause de lui. Si la reine n'était pas intervenue… Mais cette fois, il n'y avait personne pour l'aider :

-Levi…, couina désespérément Eren.

-Pourquoi appelles-tu l'homme qui t'as enfermé ici pour te sauver ? Il ne le fera pas. Il se moque bien de ce qu'il peut t'arriver… Il ne ressent rien pour personne.

-Veux-tu bien me redire cela en face Auruo ?

Eren releva vivement la tête et un sentiment de soulagement se répandit dans tout son corps. Furlan était revenu avec Levi. Et le demi-dieu n'était clairement pas ravi de ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Auruo fronça les sourcils et sortit de la cage. Il se dressa face à son chef sans la moindre trace d'hésitation. Le folie embrumait son esprit et ne lui permettait pas de prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait :

-Vous ne méritez pas son attention !

Furlan fit signe à Eren de sortir de sa cage et de venir près de lui. Mais ses jambes étaient faibles et tremblantes, il eut donc besoin de son aide pour sortir et il laissa une bonne partie de son poids être supporter par le second de Levi :

-Mets ça, lui chuchota-t-il en lui donnant son voile.

Le brun ne perdit pas une seconde pour le nouer autour de son visage. Puis il reporta tout son attention sur le demi-dieu et son soldat :

-Vous êtes incapables de ressentir la moindre émotion si ce n'est la satisfaction de tuer. Vous allez le priver des soins et de l'attention dont il a légitimement droit. Vous allez le tuer avec votre froideur !

De plus en plus de gens se rassemblaient autour de leur petit groupe :

-Auruo…, souffla une petite rousse.

Petra, s'il avait bonne mémoire :

-Souhaites-tu me défier pour lui ?

Le ton employé était froid et dur. Levi ne montrait aucune émotion, seulement de la détermination. Serait-il prêt à tuer un de ses propres hommes ?:

-Oui.

-Soit.

Levi et Auruo s'éloignèrent de 4 pas et chacun dégaina son épée. Eren voulu intervenir mais Furlan le garda contre lui :

-Ne t'en mêle pas.

-Mais il va le tuer !

-Levi ne le tuera pas. Il lui fera mal, mais il ne le tuera pas.

Comment pouvait-il en être aussi sûr ?:

-Furlan ?

-Oui ?

-Veux-tu bien raccompagner Eren jusqu'à ma maison ?

-Bien-sûr.

Le second de commandement conduisit doucement le jeune homme à l'abri du regroupement sur la place. Mais il ne put pas l'empêcher de se précipiter tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'une des fenêtres pour observer le combat qui avait déjà commencé. Eren était certain qu'aucun des deux guerriers ne retenaient ses coups. Et il était évident que Levi était bien plus fort qu'Auruo. Pourtant ce dernier n'abandonnait pas, porté par la folie qui embuait encore son esprit :

-C'est de ma faute…

-Eren…

-J'aurais dû écouter Levi. J'aurais dû garder mon visage caché.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Levi va très vite résoudre le problème.

C'était exactement ça le problème. Le demi-dieu allait peut-être tué un de ses propres hommes à cause de lui.

Eren fixait avec des yeux emplis de tristesse Auruo être mis à terre encore et encore par Levi. Ce dernier fini par le jeter au sol et plaquer son épée contre sa gorge. C'est à ce moment que le Trésor cessa de regarder pour aller se cacher sous les couvertures. C'était de sa faute si Auruo était mort. Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, il se mit à pleurer en silence. Il était responsable de la mort d'un homme et la culpabilité lui broyait le cœur. Furlan resta silencieux devant ce spectacle jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre :

-Merci Furlan. Tu peux y aller.

Eren essaya de garder ses sanglots encore plus silencieux, avec un peu de chance, Levi l'oublierait et il pourrait ne pas le voir et se sentir davantage coupable.

Le silence ne fut brisé que quelques minutes plus tard par le demi-dieu :

-Eren ?

Le Trésor ferma les yeux et nicha un peu plus sa tête entre les draps :

-Que s'est-il passé avec Auruo ?

Le jeune homme dégluti mais ne dit rien :

-Eren ?

Le brun inspira profondément :

-Je suis maudit. Les gens éprouvent un fort désir à mon égard juste en me regardant, mais s'ils voient mon visage découvert, ils deviennent fous. C'est ce qu'il s'est produit avec Auruo. D'ici quelques heures sans me voir, il serait allé mieux… Mais il est mort maintenant.

-Mort ?

-Tu l'as tué.

-Je n'ai pas tué Auruo. Il est toujours en vie.

Eren sorti la tête de sa cachette en tissu pour observer son interlocuteur :

-Tu ne l'as pas tué ?

-Non. Je l'ai laissé aux soins de Petra et de Gunther. Il a quelques plaies qui demandent des onguents.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce vrai ? :

-Il va falloir que nous établissions quelques règles Eren. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de voir mes hommes devenir fous et s'entretuer.

Le brun hocha la tête. Il comprenait :

-Je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu aies besoin de me ramener à la capitale. Je ne sortirai plus.

Levi bascula sa tête en arrière en soupirant avant de reporter son attention sur Eren :

-Je vais te trouver d'autres voiles et je vais t'emmener partout avec moi. Personne ne te regardera très longtemps avec moi à tes côtés et ils ne deviendront pas fous si tu portes un voile. Nous essayerons demain. Pour l'heure, reste ici et verrouille la porte. N'ouvre que si c'est moi.

Eren hocha la tête et regarda le demi-dieu quitter une nouvelle fois la maisonnette. Au moins Levi n'avait pas décidé de l'enfermer.

* * *

© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Brutale tendresse

Chapitre 5 : Brutale tendresse :

Eren verrouilla la porte comme Levi le lui avait demandé puis s'assit devant la cheminée. Il n'osait rien faire. Il essuya ses larmes avec ses joues tout en fixant les flammes qui dévoraient lentement les bûches de bois. Il devait reprendre ses anciennes habitudes pour ne faire de mal à personne. Il resterait donc sagement aux côtés de Levi et se cacherait autant que possible. Il priait simplement pour que tout se passe bien pour ceux qu'il avait laissé en arrière. Mikasa et Armin lui manquaient, beaucoup... Mais si tout se passait bien, ils se reverraient tous bientôt.

Il resta parfaitement immobile, perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende des coups contre la porte en bois :

-C'est moi, déclara Levi.

Eren lui ouvrit la porte et le demi-dieu la verrouilla derrière lui :

-J'ai donné mes ordres pour la nuit et je t'ai trouvé de quoi cacher ton visage au cas où. Je veux que tu aies toujours un voile de rechange sur toi.

Le guerrier déposa les 3 voiles sur la commode, retira son fourreau et le posa près de son armure avant de s'asseoir sur son lit :

-Je ne pensais pas que tes pouvoirs avaient un tel effet sur les gens.

Eren garda le silence. Que pouvait-il répondre de toute façon ?:

-Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as déjà… Toucher intimement sans ton consentement ? Comme Auruo l'aurait probablement fait.

Le jeune homme se tendit avant d'inspirer doucement :

-Non. Le roi a failli une fois mais la reine m'a sauvé à temps…

Un court silence s'installa avant qu'Eren ne poursuive :

-Personne n'a le droit de me toucher… Alors certainement pas de cette façon. Le simple fait de me prendre par le bras comme tu l'as fait t'aurait coûté la vie en présence des gardiens.

Levi vient s'accroupir près d'Eren et lui tendit la main :

-Montres-moi ton bras.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence et avec méfiance pour le plus jeune. Mais ce dernier finit par doucement lui donner son bras. Levi remonta délicatement la manche pour dévoiler la peau douce et hâlée du Trésor. C'était un pari risqué pour Eren. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait se produire si Levi touchait directement sa peau. Si le simple fait de l'observer rendait fou, que pouvait bien impliquer le fait de le toucher directement ?

Apparemment par grand-chose, puisque le guerrier se contenta simplement d'observer la marque rouge qui colorait sa peau :

-Elle ne devrait pas rester très longtemps. Te fait-elle mal ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Bien. Je vais nous préparer à manger.

Le guerrier n'ajouta rien avant de se lever pour ouvrir une série de jarre et de commencer à cuisiner. Eren ne bougea pas. Il resta parfaitement immobile à observer le demi-dieu. Il se poussa cependant pour laisser Levi atteindre la cheminée pour faire cuire le contenu de sa marmite :

-Ça devrait être prêt d'ici une heure. Que veux-tu faire ?

Seul le silence lui répondit :

-Eren ?

-Je… C'est la première fois que l'on me demande ce que je veux faire…

Levi croisa ses bras sur son torse :

-Personne ne te demande ce que tu veux faire à la capitale ?

-Non puisque mes journées sont planifiées par les prêtres et le roi.

-… Je vois. Dans ce cas, je vais devoir te proposer des activités. Sais-tu lire ?

Eren hocha la tête. Oui, il savait lire et écrire :

-Je vais te trouver de quoi il alors. Que sais-tu faire d'autres ?

-… Ecrire. Je sais tisser aussi...

Le jeune homme cessa de parler pour réfléchir. Non, il ne savait rien faire d'autres :

-Rien de plus.

-Personne ne t'as appris à te battre ?

-Pourquoi l'aurait-on fait ? Je suis entouré de gardiens entraînés.

Levi fronça les sourcils avant de répondre :

-D'accord…

Le silence qui s'installa entre eux n'était pas dérangeant pour Eren. Il avait l'habitude d'être dans la même pièce que d'autres personnes sans leur parler. Il fixait simplement les flammes lécher le métal de la marmite :

-Tu dois être tellement…

Levi ne finit pas sa phrase puisque quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la maisonnette. Le guerrier se dirigea lentement vers une de ses épées alors qu'il faisait signe à Eren de ne pas bouger. Le garçon obéit sans aucune hésitation. Etait-il en danger ?

Mais la tension retomba lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Furlan :

-Auruo va mieux. Il semble qu'il ait retrouvé ses esprits. Mais… Il faut éviter que ce genre d'événements ne se reproduise.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Eren, assit au sol, le visage caché :

-Je suis désolé Trésor. Mais vous devez continuer de masquer votre visage.

Le second en commande reporta son attention sur son supérieur :

-Il ne faut pas que ce qu'il s'est passé s'ébruite sinon, il sera découvert et le roi ne nous épargnera pas.

Eren se redressa d'un coup et répondit immédiatement :

-Ca ne se reproduira pas. Je vais rester cacher.

Levi et Furlan le regardèrent avant d'échanger un regard :

-Je lui ai trouvé de quoi cacher son visage et il restera à mes côtés jusqu'à ce que nous ayons des nouvelles d'Erwin.

-Entendu. Je surveillerais vos arrières.

-Merci.

Furlan hocha la tête :

-Bonne soirée.

-A toi aussi.

Levi verrouilla la porte, reposa son épée et soupira :

-Tu avais raison.

Eren remonta ses genoux contre son torse pour trouver un semblant de sécurité. Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule. C'était Levi :

-… Tout ira bien. J'y veillerai personnellement.

Le jeune homme attrapa la main du guerrier et la serra avec force. Il avait besoin d'un soutien.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Levi ne juge que le repas était prêt. Eren l'aida en exécutant les ordres du demi-dieu. Ils mangèrent en silence.

Eren était assis sur le lit, avec des vêtements propres (rien que la troisième fois qu'il se changeait aujourd'hui) et observait, les joues rouges, les muscles de Levi roulés sous sa peau alors qu'il faisait des pompes. Le jeune homme avait un peu chaud. Lorsque le demi-dieu lui avait dit qu'il devait faire quelques exercices musculaires avant de se coucher, il ne pensait pas qu'il enlèverait sa tunique pour les faire. Eren se sentait bizarre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette étrange sensation dans son bas-ventre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle brûlure dans ses joues. Ses doigts serraient fortement les draps pour tenter de garder un minimum de contenance. Levi se stoppa un instant pour tourner la tête vers le jeune homme et ce dernier détourna vivement le regard. Il rougit encore plus. Levi l'avait-il vu ? Il se mortifia de honte lorsqu'il entendit le petit rire amusé du guerrier :

-Apprécies-tu ce que tu vois ?

Eren tourna vivement le dos à Levi, ce qui fit rire le plus vieux :

-Tu peux dormir si tu veux. J'ai bientôt fini.

-Et où veux-tu que je dorme ?

-Exactement où tu es assis.

-Et toi alors ?

-A côté de toi.

Eren se retourna et son commentaire cinglant mourut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il observait les muscles dorsaux de Levi s'étirer alors qu'il avait les bras levés vers le ciel, étirant tout son corps. Il eut besoin d'une bonne minute pour retrouver la parole :

-Tu… Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

-Je ne vais pas dormir par terre dans ma propre maison juste parce que tu es le Trésor de la capitale. Alors oui, je vais dormir dans mon lit. Avec toi.

Que les Dieux l'enflamment immédiatement. Il n'avait jamais fait ça. Enfin si, lorsqu'il était enfant avec Armin, mais jamais à l'âge adulte.

Le demi-dieu prit de l'eau du bassin de bois qu'il avait rapporté de l'extérieur et se rinça rapidement le visage avant de retirer son pantalon pour en enfiler un plus ample et plus léger. Eren avait enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller pour ne rien voir. C'était une nouvelle épreuve divine. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Eren se figea net en sentant le lit s'affaisser derrière lui. Levi allait vraiment se coucher près de lui :

-Bonne nuit Eren.

Et la flamme de la bougie fut éteinte. Le silence enveloppa bientôt les deux hommes, tout comme l'obscurité. Ça allait être une longue nuit.

* * *

© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Dons

Chapitre 6 : Dons :

Eren ne cessait de gigoter, il était bien trop nerveux pour dormir. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça lorsqu'enfant, Armin partageait sa couche… Mais il n'était plus un enfant et ce n'est pas Armin à ses côtés, c'était Levi. Et le corps de Levi, comme sa personnalité, ne le laissaient pas indifférent. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix. Il se tourna sur le côté pour observer le guerrier, mais il n'avait pas assez de lumières, les volets de bois empêchaient les rayons lunaires de passer pleinement pour illuminer la pièce… Alors il se retourna sur le dos :

-Veux-tu bien cesser de bouger ?

La voix rauque du demi-dieu provoqua un long frisson le long de l'échine du jeune homme :

-Pardon… Je… Je n'arrive pas à trouver une position confortable.

Levi soupira avant de forcer Eren à se tourner vers lui pour le blottir contre son torse. Un véritable incendie s'alluma dans les joues du plus jeune. Il était contre le torse de Levi… Le torse NU de Levi :

-Euh…

-Tais-toi et dors.

-Mais…

-Ma mère me tenait ainsi lorsque j'étais enfant pour m'aider à m'endormir. Je n'aime pas être touché, c'est une exception que je te fais alors tais-toi et essaye de dormir.

Le Trésor se retrouva une nouvelle fois paralysé à cause de Levi. Voilà longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché et encore plus de cette manière. C'était perturbant… Et pourtant si agréable. D'autant qu'être blotti ainsi contre le guerrier, malgré leur différence de taille, il apportait un sentiment de sécurité apaisant qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Certes, sa sécurité avait toujours été assurée par ses gardiens, mais ici… C'était différent. Ici, les règles de la capitale ne s'appliquaient pas. Il était… Bien plus libre et ça le rendait heureux. Un bonheur qu'il ne pensait pas connaître à nouveau un jour. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Lorsqu'Eren rouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans les draps de Levi. Il se redressa pour détailler la pièce, mais il ne voyait pas grand-chose, alors il s'étira pour entrouvrir les volets de la fenêtre la plus proche du lit. Le jeune homme dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour les habituer à la lumière du soleil. Le bruit des vagues atteint ses oreilles et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Et quelle vue… C'était magnifique. Il reporta son attention sur l'intérieur de la maisonnette et remarqua bien vite que l'armure de Levi n'était plus là. Eren quitta le lit pour s'étirer et s'approcher de la table. Des vêtements y avaient été déposés. Sans doute pour lui. Il ne tarda pas à les enfiler et à cacher son visage. Il se dépêcha de faire le lit et de plier sa tunique de nuit pour la déposer sur les draps. Il ouvrit le volet au-dessus du lit en grand et contempla l'océan. Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette vue. C'était magnifique. Eren rêvait déjà de s'y baigner à nouveau, mais pour cela, il devait attendre Levi. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'avait-il pas dit qu'ils ne se sépareraient plus ? Où était-il ?:

-TRESOR !

Eren hurla de peur en se reculant vivement de la fenêtre. Isabel s'y pencha en riant :

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur mais j'ai entendu le volet s'ouvrir et je voulais m'assurer que c'était bien vous. J'étais tellement heureuse de vous voir éveillé que j'ai crié. Pardon.

Le jeune homme posa une main sur son cœur affolé et inspira profondément :

-Bonjour Isabel.

-Bonjour Trésor. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

-Très bien et vous ?

La rouquine grimaça :

-Et si nous oublions les politesses ?

Eren hocha la tête :

-J'ai très bien dormi. Merci Eren.

Les deux se sourirent :

-Tu veux aller te promener ?

-Je ne suis pas censé sortir sans Levi.

-Justement. Allons le chercher.

Isabel contourna la maison pour déverrouiller la porte :

-Allons-y.

-Mais je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle l'entraînait dehors et verrouillait la porte derrière eux. Le village entier était animé par le marché et les allés et venus des quelques bateaux de pêche qui déchargeaient leur pêche matinale. Isabel lui montrait les différentes échoppes et elle lui indiqua que certains marchands venaient de loin pour vendre ici :

-C'est surtout pour rester dans les bonnes grâces de Levi si tu veux mon avis. Ils se disent qu'en gardant des liens commerciaux avec nous, ils ne risquent pas une attaque. Attends, n'allons pas part ici, dit-elle en l'entraînant dans une petite rue parallèle à la place principale :

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous allions passer devant des marchands de Shiganshina et ils peuvent peut-être te reconnaître.

Eren en doutait mais autant ne pas prendre de risque. C'était plus sûr. Ils rejoignirent tout de même bien vite l'autre côté de la place pour poursuivre leur chemin jusqu'à un bâtiment plus large en pierres :

-C'est ici que Levi passe son temps lorsqu'il n'est pas sur le terrain d'entraînement ou en mission.

-Quel est son rôle ici précisément ?

-Il est notre chef de guerre.

-D'accord. Et qui est le chef du village ?

-Levi.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas. Les pouvoirs n'étaient pas censés être dans les mains d'un seul homme :

-Au départ, Levi, Furlan et moi sommes des mercenaires d'un autre royaume. Nous avons parcouru le monde pour remplir des contrats et des mercenaires nous ont rejoints sur la route. Ils ont tous affrontés Levi en combat singulier et ceux qu'il a jugés apte nous ont rejoints. Il y a quelques années, Levi et Erwin se sont rencontrés. Erwin cherchait des mercenaires pour aider l'armée du roi dans la guerre qui l'opposait au royaume voisin. Et voilà comment nous nous sommes retrouvés à intégrer l'armée royale. Après la guerre, Levi a été honoré pour ses exploits et a obtenu ce morceau de terre sur lequel tu te trouves. Les plus vieux du groupe ont décidés de recommencer une vie ici. Une vie calme. Nous n'avons plus le droit d'exercer nos talents de mercenaires pour d'autres personnes que le roi, mais ce n'est pas grave. Erwin a toujours quelques choses pour nous. Les missions qu'il nous propose passent toutes par Levi et c'est lui qui décide s'il accepte de le faire et qui il envoie sur place. Il part lui-même parfois. Je sais ce que tu dois te dire, comment le fils du dieu de la guerre a-t-il pu apporter la paix à ses hommes ? Et bien parce qu'il n'est pas animé que par le besoin de se battre comme son père. Levi est à moitié humain et sa mère était une femme très douce.

Eren hocha doucement la tête, intégrant progressivement ce qu'il venait de lui être dit. Donc, Levi était un mercenaire… Mais fidèle au roi ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'était-il pas avec Erwin ?

Isabel entraîna Eren à sa suite dans le bâtiment de pierre. Il était simple. Un hall d'entrée gardé, par 2 hommes en armure de cuir avec chacun une lance à la main, menant à une grande salle. Les murs de cette dernière étaient couverts d'armes et d'armures :

-Bonjour les garçons, cria Isabel.

Eren cessa d'observer les murs pour se rendre compte qu'une immense table était au centre de la pièce et qu'à l'opposé de la porte se tenait une sorte de trône. Levi et Furlan étaient penchés sur la table mais maintenant, toutes leur attention sur le duo d'arrivants :

-Tu devais le garder à la maison jusqu'à mon retour.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Levi. Eren a bien dormi et il a faim.

Le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait rien mangé ce matin… Il n'avait pas spécialement faim non plus et même si cela avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas osé fouiller sans les affaires de Levi. Il aurait attendu son retour pour demander à manger. Furlan s'approcha de l'extrémité de la table la plus proche d'Isabel et d'Eren et se saisit d'un large bol et d'une assiette qu'il présenta au jeune homme :

-Servez-vous Trésor.

Devant lui se trouvait un bol rempli de différents fruits et une assiette de viande séchée. Eren prit délicatement une pomme et la ramena contre son torse :

-Merci.

-Je vous en prie. Mangez à votre faim.

Furlan reposa les deux objets et retourna à sa place initiale, face à Levi. Le guerrier le fixait bien trop intensément pour qu'il ne prenne la moindre bouchée de sa pomme :

-Approche, finit-il par dire.

Eren jeta un regard inquiet à Isabel qui se contenta de lui offrir un joli sourire. Le jeune homme avança doucement vers le demi-dieu et lorsqu'il fut assez proche, Levi lui offrit sa main. Le brun hésita avant de timidement glisser ses doigts contre la paume rugueuse du guerrier. Ce dernier le guida jusqu'au trône et le força à s'asseoir dessus :

-Tu ne bouges pas d'ici.

Eren hocha la tête sans que leur regard ne se quitte. Le jeune homme frissonna. Il y avait… Quelque chose entre eux qui le mettait un peu mal à l'aise mais qui lui plaisait tout de même énormément :

-Levi ?

Furlan venait de briser leur petite bulle. Eren se recroquevilla sur le trône alors que le guerrier se redressait avant de retourner auprès de la table. D'ailleurs, le brun pouvait maintenant voir que sur la table se trouvait une grande carte :

-Que se passe-t-il à la capitale ?

-Le roi a mis toute sa garde en alerte et environ la moitié a été envoyée à Shiganshina pour retrouver le Trésor. Les Gardiens n'ont été punis par le roi, pas encore du moins, ils doivent d'abord remplir leur devoir. Je ne serais pas étonné de voir des gardiens arrivés à nos portes dans la journée.

-Ca ne sera pas un problème. Eren ?

Le jeune homme cessa de mâcher son morceau de pomme tout en se redressant sur son siège. Il dégluti difficilement alors que l'attention des trois personnes dans la pièce se portait sur lui :

-… Oui ?

-Quel est le gardien le plus susceptible de te reconnaître ?

-Ma sœur, Mikasa.

Levi se redressa :

-Tu as une sœur ?

-… Oui.

-Et elle n'a jamais été affectée par tes dons ?

-Non. Armin non plus d'ailleurs.

-Armin ? Un petit prêtre blond ?

Aïe, Eren venait de dévoiler qu'il connaissait Armin :

-…Oui.

-C'est lui qui a eu la vision. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu le connaissais ?

-… Parce que tu venais de me kidnapper sans raison.

Le guerrier soupira avant de dire :

-Si je résume. Armin, un prêtre que tu connais, a eu une vision d'un conflit dans lequel aucun de nous deux ne doit être impliqué. Il en a parlé à Erwin qui m'a demandé de te faire sortir de la capitale et de t'en garder loin pour que ni toi, ni moi, ne soyons au milieu du conflit… Mais ils n'ont pas prévenus ta propre sœur… Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle ne m'aurait pas laissé tout seul. Elle t'aurait suivie jusqu'ici pour s'assurer elle-même de ma sécurité. Et cela serait paru étrange que la sœur du Trésor disparaissait avec lui.

-Il n'a pas tort Levi, souligna Furlan.

Le demi-dieu soupira à nouveau :

-Si c'est elle qui vient ici… Il faudra que nous te cachions vraiment…

-Et comment veux-tu faire ça ?

Levi se tourna vers Eren et sorti son épée. Le jeune homme se recula le plus possible contre le dossier du trône alors qu'une intense terreur se mettait à couler dans ses veines. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus que séparer par quelques centimètres, Levi retourna la lame de son épée contre lui et tendit le pommeau à Eren. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, se contentant de fixer l'homme face à lui :

-Levi ?

-Faisons d'une pierre deux coups. Je dois assurer ta protection et je comptais bien t'apprendre à te défendre cas où les dieux nous sépareraient à un moment critique. Et comme maintenant nous devons te cacher, nous allons te dissimuler aux yeux du monde en te faisant passer pour un de mes soldats. Cela paraîtra tout à fait normal que tu portes une armure, un casque et une épée.

Eren n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Levi voulait lui apprendre l'art du combat ? C'était… Fou. Personne ne lui avait jamais autorisé à porter une arme à cause de sa nature. Les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent finalement sur l'épée que Levi lui tendait :

-Je… Je n'ai pas le droit de toucher une arme…

-Pourquoi ?

-« Un élu des Erotes n'est pas censé toucher un instrument de mort ».

C'est ce que les prêtres et ses gardiens lui avaient toujours répété :

-C'est la règle à la capitale ?

-Oui.

-Une chance que nous ne soyons plus à la capitale. Alors, ne t'encombre plus de ces règles. Ici, tu n'as pas une escorte complète de gardiens pour te protéger, je ne serais peut-être pas toujours auprès de toi alors il va falloir que tu apprennes à te défendre seul.

-Je… Je ne peux pas.

-Eren…

-Si je touche une arme et que l'on apprend que c'est toi qui me l'as donné, tu seras condamné à mort pour avoir manqué aux règles du Trésor.

-Je suis déjà condamné si l'on apprend que je t'ai touché. Alors je ne suis plus à une condamnation près.

Le guerrier attrapa le poignet gauche d'Eren et déposa l'arme dans sa main. Le jeune homme fut impressionné par le poids de l'acier. Il pensait qu'une épée était plus légère… Les guerriers la maniaient avec une telle facilité… Alors que lui, il avait du mal à ne serait-ce qu'à supporter son poids dans sa main :

-C'est… Lourd.

-Je t'apprendrais à ne plus sentir son poids.

Levi se recula d'un pas et lui tendit sa main. Le guerrier offrait un choix à Eren et cela faisait bien longtemps que cette situation ne lui était pas arrivée :

-Tu es sûr de toi Levi ?, demanda Furlan.

-Comme je viens de le dire à Eren, je sais ce que je risque et je suis prêt à en subir les conséquences. Mais lorsqu'on m'a confié cette mission, on ne m'a pas fixé de limite. Si je décide qu'il faut qu'il apprenne à se défendre, on ne m'empêchera pas de le faire.

Les yeux de Levi et d'Eren ne s'étaient pas quittés une seule seconde pendant que le plus vieux parlait. Le Trésor savait au fond de lui que le demi-dieu avait raison. S'il apprenait à se défendre, il ne serait plus une petite chose fragile. Il pourrait obtenir plus de liberté… Il inspira à pleins poumons avant de se lever et de prendre la main de Levi sans aucune hésitation. Peut-être que les Dieux lui offrait la possibilité de choisir comment affronter son avenir passivement ou activement. Et il était hors de question qu'il continue de vivre en étant passif. Il allait prendre son avenir en main et apprendre à se défendre seul.

Sa détermination dû se voir dans son regard puisque Levi lui offrit un sourire entendu :

-Allons t'équiper.

Eren suivit le guerrier qui ne lâchait pas sa main tout en le guidant derrière lui.

Enfiler l'armure fut assez facile, la nouer en revanche… Il fut obligé de demander de l'aide à Levi, qui ne cacha même pas sa mimique amusé. Le guerrier ne manqua pas non plus de laisser traîner ses mains sur les flancs du jeune homme. Ce dernier se contenta de se laisser faire, de détourner les yeux et de rougir…. Et de profiter. Il appréciait la chaleur des mains du demi-dieu à travers sa tunique. L'armure en cuir était lourde et elle lui tenait trop chaud :

-Tiens.

Levi lui tendit une de ses propres épées :

-Ne l'abîme pas.

Eren en ressentait tout le poids de l'arme dans sa paume. Mais le guerrier lui avait dit qu'il lui apprendrait à moins en sentir la lourdeur, alors il n'angoissait pas trop. Il aurait dû…

* * *

Le Trésor n'arrivait pas à garder son épée dans sa main lorsque la lame de Levi cognait la sienne. Le guerrier désarma une nouvelle fois Eren. Et ce dernier grogna de mécontentement :

-Tiens ton épée plus fermement.

Le jeune homme s'assit par terre et se mit à bouder :

-J'arrête.

Levi soupira avant de s'accroupir face au Trésor et de l'obliger à le regarder :

-Eren… Il ne faut pas que tu abandonnes. Où est passé la détermination qui allumait tes jolis yeux il y a peu ?

Le Trésor rougit au compliment dissimulé :

-Tu sais… La moitié des recrues du village tueraient pour avoir un entraînement avec moi, fils d'Arès.

Eren grimaça :

-Pourquoi ? Ils ne peuvent rien contre toi, pas plus que je ne peux. Et tu le sais.

-Ils savent qu'un combat contre moi les forcera à utiliser toute leurs compétences et capacités ainsi que tout leur environnement pour espérer gagner. C'est ce que je fais en combat. Essaye de faire de même et tout ira beaucoup mieux.

Utiliser toutes ses capacités ? Une idée se formait dans l'esprit d'Eren. Le demi-dieu utilisait les dons qu'il avait hérités de son père pour se battre, pourquoi n'essayait-il pas d'utiliser ce que les Erotes lui avaient donné pour battre Levi ? Mais comment ? Ils ne les contrôlaient pas, ils les subissaient. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de prendre son courage à deux mains. Il devait essayer. Le jeune homme releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Levi avant de basculer sur ses genoux pour se retrouver entre les jambes pliées de Levi pour le maintenir accroupi. Il retira son voile et s'approcha du guerrier jusqu'à ce que seuls quelques centimètres ne les séparent. Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres et il ne put s'empêcher de mordre sa propre lèvre inférieure. Eren n'avait jamais embrassé personne et n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie de le faire… Pourtant, en cet instant, il avait envie. Il avait envie de savoir l'effet que ça faisait. Levi sembla être pris au dépourvu puisqu'il ouvrit ses yeux en grand :

-Levi…, ronronna presqu'Eren.

Il frissonna en sentant la paume de Levi se poser dans le creux de son dos pour rapprocher davantage leur corps :

-Tu es sûr de vouloir jouer à ce petit jeu ?, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-C'est toi qui a dit que je devais utiliser toutes mes capacités… Et tu avais raison. C'est nettement mieux.

Eren se recula à contre cœur pour plaquer la lame de son épée contre la gorge du demi-dieu. Ce dernier sourit légèrement, amusé :

-Peut-être que t'apprendre à utiliser des dagues te seraient plus profitable…

* * *

© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Caresses

Chapitre 7 : Caresses :

Aucun des deux hommes ne bougea après la fin de la phrase du guerrier. Eren savait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de désir pour quelqu'un. Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'embrasser quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais autant eu envie d'être touché. Et le jeune homme savait que s'ils ne se séparaient pas bientôt, il allait finir par s'abandonner à ses désirs. Il en mourrait d'envie. Et Levi ne semblait pas moins affecté si la forte pression qu'il exerçait sur sa chute de rein était une indication. Le demi-dieu semblait vouloir le garder contre lui. Eren fut surpris lorsque Levi nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou :

-Levi ?

-Hm ?

-Que… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Tout va très bien. Juste… Reste.

Le jeune homme retira délicatement la lame de son épée de la gorge de Levi et il la laissa tomber au sol avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. Leur proximité et leur étreinte était chaleureuse, tendre et rassurante. Levi serait là pour le protéger, il en avait le sentiment et il était profondément ancré en lui. Et il se refusait de quitter un tel bien-être.

Les deux hommes ne se séparèrent, un peu, que lorsqu'ils entendirent un raclement de gorge. C'était Furlan :

-Nous avons deux cavaliers en approche.

Eren se recula et ils purent se relever tous les deux. Le brun remit son voile aussi vite que l'éclair :

-Enfile un casque et reste auprès d'Isabel.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, ramassa l'épée que Levi lui avait prêtée et se précipita vers l'un des portoirs pour prendre un casque. Il rejoint Isabel pendant que le demi-dieu et son second s'éloignaient :

-Il t'a laissé utiliser une de ses épées ?

-Oui.

-Woha. Tu lui plais vraiment alors.

Eren rougit :

-Levi ne laisse personne toucher à ses affaires et encore moins ses armes.

La rouquine lui donna un petit coup d'épaule :

-Prends-en soin.

De quoi parlait-elle ? De l'épée ? De Levi ? Ou des deux ?:

-Viens avec moi et entraînons-nous un peu.

-Il dit que des dagues seraient mieux pour moi.

-Alors je vais te montrer comment t'en servir.

Et Isabel tient sa promesse.

La rouquine le présenta à d'autres soldats. Eren reconnu sans peine Erd et Gunther et ils discutèrent tous ensemble un long moment. Ils ne leur fallu pas très longtemps avant de développer des sentiments amicaux.

Eren avait fait des progrès considérables depuis le début de son entraînement avec Levi. Et il tâchait d'appliquer au mieux les conseils du guerrier pendant ses combats d'entrainement avec Isabel :

-Tu te débrouilles bien, finit-elle par lui dire.

-Merci. Mais le casque me gêne.

-Et il ne cache pas vraiment ton voile non plus… Mais jusqu'à ce que Levi te dise de l'enlever j'ai bien peur que tu ne doives le garder.

Le jeune homme grimaça, ce qui fit rire la rouquine :

-On recommence ?

-Je pourrais avoir un peu d'eau avant, s'il te plait ?

-Bien-sûr.

Isabel jeta une gourde à Eren et ce dernier but deux longues gorgées. L'eau était encore fraîche et elle lui fit le plus grand bien :

-On reprend ?

-Oui.

-Isabel !

Ils portèrent leur attention sur la personne qui venait de crier. C'était Furlan :

-Venez tous les deux.

Eren et Isabel retournèrent dans le bâtiment principal avec Furlan et y trouvèrent Levi avec Erwin. Le général blond se redressa et observa les nouveaux arrivants :

-Tu peux enlever ton casque, déclara Levi.

Le jeune homme fut des plus heureux d'obéir. Il mourrait de chaud là-dessous, sans parler de son plastron en cuir :

-Je t'avais dit qu'il allait bien.

Mais Erwin le regardait avec de grands yeux, outré :

-Tu lui as donné une armure ! Et une épée ! Es-tu fou ? C'est interdit !

Le général se précipita vers Eren et inclina la tête en signe de respect :

-Je suis désolé Trésor. J'ai tant à vous expliquer. Mais je vous en prie, ne demandez pas de punition pour l'affront que Levi vous a fait.

-Tout va bien général. Je ne dirais rien. Soyez rassuré.

Erwin soupira de soulagement :

-Vous êtes bons Trésor. Merci.

-Puis-je avoir plus de détails sur la raison qui vous a poussé à faire entrer quelqu'un dans mes quartiers en pleine nuit pour me kidnapper ?

-Bien-sûr. Asseyez-vous.

Le général chercha une chaise dans la pièce, mais Levi invita une nouvelle fois Eren à s'installer sur son trône. Erwin manqua d'ailleurs de s'étrangler en le voyant faire :

-Je… Votre ami prêtre, Armin, a eu une vision. Un conflit à la capitale menaçant l'équilibre du royaume. Les Dieux lui ont montrés qu'il fallait que vous soyez loin du roi, tout comme Levi. Alors j'ai chargé Levi de vous enlever et de vous garder en sécurité.

-Quel est la cause du conflit ?

-Le roi. Une famille s'est récemment présentée à la capitale en affirmant qu'elle était la véritable famille royale. Ils ont donnés des arguments très convaincants et ont pu fournir des preuves solides.

Voilà qui était intéressant. Mais en quoi cela le concernait-il ? Et Levi ?:

-En quoi ai-je un rôle à jouer ?

-D'après la vision d'Armin, le roi vous aurait utilisé pour faire diversion et fuir. Il vous aurait jeté en pâtures aux hommes venus l'assassiner.

Le corps entier du jeune homme se crispa. Il savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait :

-Quand à Levi, la vision le montre se battant à mes côtés, jusqu'à vous voir… Et succombez à une folie meurtrière sans égale, tuant les hommes vous ayant touché avant de vous charger sur ses épaules et d'aller tuer le roi.

Eren glissa un regard vers Levi, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Cela faisait sens. S'ils n'étaient pas présents, le roi ne pouvait pas se servir de lui et Levi ne devenait pas fou :

-Et Armin ? Et Mikasa ?

-Votre sœur n'est au courant de rien. Mais elle est désespérée et prête à tout pour vous retrouver. Armin m'aide secrètement à organiser l'attaque. Si les Dieux sont cléments, ils nous laisseront tous en vie.

-Il faut que ma sœur me rejoigne ici.

-Trésor ?

-Je sais que vous protégerez Armin. Mais je veux pouvoir protéger ma sœur. Si vous pouviez l'envoyer ici, elle serait en sécurité et pourrait voir que je vais bien.

Erwin porta son attention sur Levi :

-Levi ?

-Je vais choisir de lui faire confiance. Envoie sa sœur ici. Je me charge d'elle.

-Entendu. Je me chargerais de lui expliquer la situation.

Erwin inclina une nouvelle fois la tête avant de quitter les lieux :

-Furlan, fait installer une tente près de ma maison. Isabel, va inspecter les réserves de nourritures que nous avons et demande un rapport à Erd.

Les deux hochèrent la tête et partirent, laissant Eren et Levi seuls :

-Tu as bien conscience que ta sœur va vouloir t'imposer ici les règles que tu avais là-bas.

-Je sais. Mais je suis sûr de deux choses. Je serais plus serein de la savoir ici. Et tu seras là pour l'empêcher de m'étouffer.

Eren fut surpris d'entendre ce qui ressemblait à un petit rire provenir de Levi :

-Je peux faire ça oui.

-Puis-je aller nager avant qu'elle n'arrive ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle accepte…

-Je vais te raccompagner à la maison pour que tu enlèves ton armure. Je te laisserais m'attendre puisque je dois encore faire un certain nombre de choses. Ensuite, nous irons manger avec les autres et seulement après, tu iras nager et je te surveillerais. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

* * *

Levi et Eren rentrèrent chez le guerrier en silence. Le plus jeune ne bougea pas lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux :

-As-tu besoin d'aide pour enlever ton armure ?

Le Trésor hocha la tête. Le demi-dieu l'avait aidé à l'enfiler tout à l'heure car il ne savait pas comment faire. Leur proximité avait été plaisante et Eren avait apprécié ses mains sur lui, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Cette fois, Levi l'aidait à enlever des vêtements ! Un plastron d'armure certes, mais il enlevait une couche de vêtements de son corps. Le guerrier rangea d'abord ses épées avant de s'approcher de lui pour attraper les liens en cuir du plastron d'Eren :

-Ne bouge pas.

Le Trésor n'allait pas bouger. Il voulait à nouveau profiter des mains du guerrier sur lui. Il savait que Mikasa essayerait d'empêcher quiconque de le toucher lorsqu'elle serait là, mais Eren était décidé de ne pas la laisser faire. C'était bien trop agréable d'être de nouveau entouré et d'avoir des contacts physiques amicaux avec son entourage… Et encore plus de sentir les mains de Levi sur lui. Leur chaleur, bien que réduite à cause de sa tunique, était rassurante et leurs caresses étaient apaisantes.

Lorsque le plastron lui fut enlevé, Eren ne détacha pas son regard du visage de Levi. Ce dernier finit par lever les yeux vers le jeune homme et ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre. Le cœur du Trésor tambourinait dans sa poitrine, leur proximité lui faisait beaucoup d'effets. Inconsciemment, Eren finit par fixer ses lèvres…. Juste une fois…. Et s'il l'embrassait juste une fois. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire ? Il avait envie d'essayer… Le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains et utilisa une de ses mains pour détacher son voile :

-Qu'est-ce que…

Levi ne finit pas sa phrase puisqu'Eren venait de fermer les yeux et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le plus jeune fut surpris. Elles étaient douces et chaudes. Il savoura le contact quelques secondes avant de se reculer. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et rencontra ceux bien ouvert de Levi : ils étaient brûlants. Une main se plaqua sur sa nuque pour l'obliger à se pencher en avant pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau. Eren n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais il sentait que Levi était… Affamé. Il lui dévorait presque littéralement la bouche et ses mains exploraient avec avidité ses côtes et son dos. Le demi-dieu le plaquait contre lui pour qu'il y ait le moins de distance possible entre eux. Eren enroula ses bras autour du cou de Levi et se cambra légèrement pour coller son torse au sien. Le fin tissu de sa tunique ne limitait pas vraiment l'étrange sensation que produisait le frottement du cuir contre sa peau. Et elle le fit gémir dans la bouche du guerrier. Ce dernier se détacha du Trésor et l'observa avec envie :

-Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti autant de désir pour quelqu'un…

La température corporelle d'Eren monta encore à l'entende de la voix rauque de Levi et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Lui non plus n'avait jamais ressenti ça. C'était nouveau pour lui, un peu effrayant aussi mais il voulait plus :

-Si tu ne m'arrêtes pas maintenant, je risque d'avoir du mal à le faire plus tard.

Le jeune homme détailla le visage du guerrier avant de croiser à nouveau son regard. Comment pouvait-il être aussi rationnel alors que ses pupilles étaient aussi dilatées ? Alors que son corps était aussi brûlant que le sien ? Eren rougit avant de déglutir et de chuchoter :

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu arrêtes.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Je veux juste… Que tu sois doux. Je n'ai jamais…

Le Trésor rougit encore plus et fut incapable de terminer sa phrase. Levi caressa doucement sa joue :

-Je te le promets.

Le baiser suivant fut tendre, presque timide. Une toute nouvelle ambiance venait de s'installer entre eux. Une ambiance beaucoup moins pressée et fiévreuse. Eren l'aimait bien. Elle le rassurait.

Mais Levi approfondit bien vite leurs baisers. Leurs échanges devinrent plus chaud, plus intime. Les mains du guerrier parcouraient le corps du jeune homme par-dessus sa tunique. Tunique qui disparut rapidement lorsque le plus vieux décida qu'il en avait assez qu'elle lui empêche de sentir la peau d'Eren sous ses doigts. Le brun frissonna à cause de la fraîcheur de l'air et il se recula pour respirer. Ses joues s'enflammèrent davantage en remarquant le regard gourmand de son futur amant. Le jeune homme retira ses bras du cou de Levi pour les croiser devant son torse. Levi releva la tête pour regarder le visage rouge du Trésor :

-Pourquoi te caches-tu ? Tu es magnifique.

Le cœur d'Eren se mit à battre encore plus vite dans sa poitrine. Si bien qu'il se demanda brièvement comment Levi faisait pour ne pas l'entendre. Mais peut-être le pouvait-il… Le demi-dieu ne perdit pas de temps et attrapa les hanches de son partenaire pour le diriger vers le lit et le pousser dessus. Eren rebondit à peine sur le matelas et fut bien obligé de se redresser légèrement avec ses bras pour observer la prochaine action de Levi. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire en coin en voyant le torse entièrement dévoilé du Trésor et ses mains s'activèrent pour défaire son armure.

Eren ne retient pas son gémissement de contentement lorsque ses yeux glissèrent le long du torse divinement bien sculpté de Levi :

-Tu apprécies ce que tu vois ?

Le plus jeune hocha frénétiquement la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de le cacher. Mais il devait se cacher lui. Il n'était rien à côté de Levi. Alors Eren croisa ses bras sur son torse et enfouit un peu sa tête dans les draps. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en sentant le demi-dieu recouvrir son corps avec le sien et il se crispa lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa joue :

-Montres-moi, murmura-t-il.

Les lèvres de Levi se posèrent sur sa joue :

-Montres-moi encore la beauté qu'il t'a été donné.

Eren rouvrit les yeux et tourna doucement la tête vers Levi. Il était l'enfant du dieu de la guerre, pourtant, ses yeux étaient, en cet instant emplis de tendresse. Le brun rougi un peu plus avant de timidement poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Et il remonta lentement ses mains pour les poser sur faire glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs et courts de Levi. Le demi-dieu répondit avec délicatesse au baiser avant de passer une main sur le torse du plus jeune et de se sentir frissonner sous ses doigts. Le Trésor se cambra légèrement en gémissant lorsqu'il senti Levi effleurer l'un de ses tétons. Le guerrier sourit à la réaction obtenue et descendit embrasser la gorge du plus jeune. Il en voulait plus. Eren alternait entre se mordre la lèvre et gémir de plaisir tellement ce que Levi lui faisait était bon. Sans doute devait-il lui griffer la nuque à chaque succion que le noiraud appliquait sur sa gorge, mais d'après les grondements appréciateurs de ce dernier, cela ne devait pas lui faire de mal :

-Comment ta peau peut-elle avoir aussi bon goût ?, gronda Levi en descendant sa bouche plus bas sur son torse.

Eren manqua de s'étouffer lorsque la langue de Levi passa sur son second téton et cria de plaisir quand ses dents se refermèrent gentiment dessus pour le mordiller. Le demi-dieu tortura encore un moment les boutons de chairs du plus jeune jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hypersensible et presque douloureux à chaque mouvement de langue :

-L-Levi !

-Hum ?

-Je…

Il n'arrivait pas à construire une phrase tant le plaisir embuait son esprit :

-S'il te plaît, couina-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-… Plus.

Levi sourit contre sa peau avant d'embrasser une dernière fois le bouton de chair ayant durci sous sa langue. Puis il descendit sa bouche sur le ventre plat et fin d'Eren. Ce dernier leva son bassin pour se frotter au demi-dieu :

-J'ai mal.

Et c'était vrai. Son entrejambe était douloureuse :

-C'est parce que je te fais du bien.

-Vraiment ?

Eren mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne ressentait pas du plaisir malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait, d'autant que ce n'était pas une douleur insupportable. Levi glissa ses mains jusqu'aux hanches du plus jeune et retira la dernière couche de vêtement qui le séparait de la bénédiction ultime. Eren couina lorsque la fraicheur de l'air entre en contact avec son sexe en érection. Il ne s'attendait à se retrouver nu aussi vite. Il tenta de refermer ses cuisses pour se cacher, mais Levi était bien trop confortablement installé au-dessus d'elles pour les laisser bouger. Le demi-dieu se redressa et attrapa les poignets d'Eren. Il obligea le jeune homme a posé ses mains sur son torse ce qui fit rougir le plus jeune :

-Touches-moi.

Et une fois l'appréhension passée, le Trésor caressa la moindre parcelle de peau à sa portée. Levi avait vraiment un corps sculpté dans le marbre :

-C'est toi qu'ils ont bénis, murmura-t-il.

-Tu as bien plus été béni que moi, répondit Levi en capturant à nouveau les lèvres du plus jeune.

Ce dernier explora du bout des doigts les abdominaux de son partenaire et se mordit la lèvre. Ils étaient parfaits... Ses doigts se crochetèrent sur le haut de son pantalon et il leva les yeux vers Levi pour lui demander l'autorisation de l'enlever. Lui aussi voulait tout voir de Levi. Et il ne fut pas déçu, effrayé plutôt. Levi était… Imposant. Eren se demanda comment… Ça allait pouvoir rentrer en lui. Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque les mains de Levi se refermèrent sur ses hanches pour l'obliger à lever son bassin pour frotter son érection contre la sienne. Le plus jeune rejeta la tête en arrière tout en gémissant de plaisir et en griffant le dos de Levi. Le Trésor se jeta subitement sur les lèvres de Levi et le demi-dieu ondula des hanches pour leur procurer de plaisir à tous les deux. Il se recula de son corps un instant, le temps de glisser ses mains sur les cuisses d'Eren :

-Puis-je venir plus près ?

Le Trésor n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus de deux secondes avant d'écarter les cuisses pour que Levi s'y glisse sans problème. La bouche du guerrier se posa sur sa cuisse gauche et Eren soupira de plaisir. Le plus vieux y apposa une nouvelle série de suçons tout en grondant de satisfaction à chaque nouveau rond rouge. Le jeune anticipait déjà de sentir la bouche de Levi sur une partie plus… Intime de son anatomie. Quelles sensations cela allait-il provoquer ? Mais le demi-dieu avait envie de jouer. Alors il esquiva le point d'intérêt pour remonter sur le ventre de son amant pour embrasser sa peau :

-Levi, couina de désespoir le plus jeune.

-Hum ?

-Je… S'il te plait.

Levi prit pitié de la douce créature, tremblante de plaisir sous lui et esquissa un sourire :

-Je sais.

Le guerrier s'étira vers la petite table en bois près de son lit et en sorti un étrange flacon. Mais il se contenta de le poser près de lui. Pour l'heure, il n'en avait pas besoin. Pour l'heure, il enroula délicatement ses doigts autour de la hampe de chair dressé d'Eren et ce dernier cambra son dos en gémissant. La plaisir était inattendu et intense. Encore plus lorsque les doigts du demi-dieu se mirent à bouger pour caresser son érection. Par les Dieux ! C'était littéralement divin. Le Trésor se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour faire taire ses cris de plaisir et il ferma les yeux pour tenter de garder le peu de contenance qu'il lui restait. Contenance qui vola en éclat avec l'apparence d'un couinement de frustration lorsque les délicieux mouvements sur sa verge cessèrent et que la chaleur de Levi disparue. Le Trésor se redressa légèrement sur les coudes pour regarder ce que le guerrier faisait. Il avait récupéré l'étrange flacon et déversait un liquide transparent et légèrement visqueux. Eren dégluti :

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-De l'huile. Ça nous aidera pour la suite.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine du plus jeune, il savait ce que cette suite impliquait. Et ça serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'angoissait pas un peu. Et s'il avait mal ? Et si elle ne rentrait pas ? Et si Levi était déçu ? Et si… Les lèvres de Levi l'empêchèrent de se perdre davantage en conjectures :

-Ne penses à rien d'autre que moi. Je t'ai promis que je serais doux et je le serais.

Eren hocha doucement la tête et apprécia le baiser que Levi déposa tendrement sur ses lèvres.

Le Trésor rompit le baiser en sentant quelque chose se glisser lentement de son intimité. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux. Le quelque chose était l'index de Levi, qu'il faisait progressivement avancer dans ses chairs :

-Détends-toi. Inspire profondément. Tu es… Très étroit.

Eren releva les yeux pour trouver ceux de son amant :

-Tu as mal ?

-Non, c'est juste… Etrange.

-Si tu as mal, dis-le-moi tout de suite. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

Mais en cet instant le doigt de Levi ne lui faisait pas mal du tout, au contraire. C'était certes une étrange sensation, mais elle était agréable, plaisante. Il ressenti une légère douleur lorsque le guerrier inséra un deuxième doigt en lui. Sa respiration se bloqua légèrement dans la gorge avant qu'il ne se force à respirer pour se détendre. La tendresse que Levi appliquait dans chacun des baisers qu'il déposait un peu partout sur son torse, sa gorge et ses joues l'aidait grandement :

-C'est bien Eren, murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Le brun se cambra en gémissant plus fort de plaisir lorsque les doigts en lui se mirent à bouger :

-Levi !

Un premier cri de plaisir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il plantait ses ongles dans les omoplates de son amant lorsque celui-ci toucha un point précis à l'intérieur de lui. Levi émit un grognement de satisfaction :

-Trouvé.

Eren l'entendit à peine. Tout ce qui lui importait était ce plaisir incroyable qui parcourait son être entier. C'était divin. Qu'est-ce que le demi-dieu avait fait ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions puisque, une nouvelle fois, les doigts de Levi touchèrent ce point, mais avec plus de force :

-L-Levi !

-Shht. Ne réfléchis pas. Laisses-toi complétement aller.

Le corps fin du Trésor suivit ce conseil à la lettre et se mit à mouvoir de sa propre initiative. Ses hanches se levaient pour accompagner les doigts du guerrier, pendant que ses cordes vocales exprimaient pleinement le plaisir ressenti.

Mais lorsqu'un troisième doigt se joint à la fête, Eren se crispa. La brûlure cassait son plaisir :

-Ça fait mal.

-Shht. Je sais. Je sais. Mais détends-toi et tout ira bien.

Levi immobilisa sa main droite et enroula sa gauche autour du sexe douloureusement en érection de son partenaire pour remplacer la douleur par le plaisir. Et cela marcha puisque le plus jeune laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller tout en soupirant de plaisir. Ses muscles internes se relâchèrent lentement permettant aux doigts du demi-dieu d'aller plus loin, effleurant ce point si sensible en lui. Aucun son ne sorti de sa gorge tant le plaisir fut intense et soudain. Levi continua tendrement ses mouvements digitaux, amenant doucement son amant aux portes de l'Olympe. Les gémissements et cris de plaisir d'Eren étaient une bonne indication de son état d'excitation et les contractions de ses muscles autour des doigts de Levi en était une autre.

Le Trésor couina de frustration lorsque les doigts se retirèrent de lui d'un coup sec :

-L-Levi ?

Son esprit était tellement perdu dans les limbes du plaisir qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser, ni à formuler le simple nom de son amant :

-J'arrive.

Levi frotta son érection contre celle d'Eren, les faisant tous les deux gémir de plaisir avant d'en faire entrer l'extrémité dans l'antre du brun. La brûlure qui suivit cette intrusion fut plus forte que celle dû aux trois doigts. La hampe de chair de Levi était bien plus épaisse :

-Respire. Détends-toi.

Le demi-dieu arrêta de le pénétrer pour venir l'embrasser. Le jeune homme se perdit dans le baiser et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire. C'était bon. Il se rendit à peine compte que ses hanches se levèrent pour que Levi entre plus loin en lui :

-Comment peux-tu être encore aussi étroit après avoir pris trois doigts ?

La seule réponse qu'il obtient fut un long gémissement d'Eren lorsque le sexe en lui frotta son point sensible. Les deux hommes s'immobilisèrent un instant lorsque Levi fut complétement entré pour reprendre leur souffle mais aussi pour s'embrasser langoureusement :

-Est-ce que je peux bouger ?

Eren hocha la tête. La décharge de plaisir qui parcouru son corps lorsque Levi se retira fut incroyable et le demi-dieu dû lui maintenir les hanches en place. Au premier coup de bassin, l'esprit du plus jeune cessa définitivement de fonctionner et il s'abandonna complétement à l'étreinte brûlante qu'il partageait avec Levi. Il ne retenait plus ses gémissement, ni ses cris de plaisir. C'était bien trop délicieux pour espérer avoir un quelconque contrôle sur lui-même :

-Les sons que tu produits sont… Ne te retient pas. Cris pour moi.

Le plus jeune obéit et il se fichait d'être entendu par les gens à l'extérieur de la maisonnette, tout ce qui l'intéressait était de se plier à l'ordre de Levi. Et de lui lacérer inconsciemment le dos avec ses ongles.

Le feu qui embrasait son bas-ventre ne cessait de croitre depuis le début de leur étreinte, mais soudainement, il devenait insupportable :

-L-Levi… Je… Bizarre.

-Je sais. Je te sens te contracter. Mais ne te retient pas. Lâche prise.

Pour le demi-dieu aussi la situation devenait difficile à gérer, alors il accéléra ses coups de bassin et savoura la réaction qu'il obtient de son amant. Ce dernier obéit à nouveau et lâcha complétement prise. Eren se cambra d'un coup tout en gémissant longuement alors que le plaisir explosait enfin dans le creux de son bas-ventre. Il sentit une substance se répandre sur son ventre, une substance chaude et collante. Sa respiration se coupa une nouvelle fois avant de devenir erratique. C'était… Il n'avait pas mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il venait de vivre. Un gémissement plaintif lui échappa alors que Levi continuait à se mouvoir en lui. Ce dernier lui donna un dernier coup de bassin, plus puissant que les autres avant de gronder de plaisir et de se déverser au plus profond d'Eren. Levi posa son front contre les pectoraux du brun tout en cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Les bras du plus jeune s'enroulèrent autour de lui pour le garder contre lui.

Lorsque le demi-dieu releva la tête, ce fut pour embrasser une nouvelle fois son amant :

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-… Bien… Mais collant.

Le plus vieux se redressa et sourit :

-Effectivement. Tu as ta propre semence sur toi et la mienne en toi. Tu as toute les raisons du monde de te sentir collant.

Eren sourit avant de se redresser pour embrasser lui-même les lèvres de son amant. Il grimaça en sentant une certaine douleur dans ses reins mais refusa de renoncer au baiser. C'est d'ailleurs pendant ce baiser que Levi se retira de lui, le faisant gémir de frustration. Il avait aimé ce sentir aussi… Complet.

Le demi-dieu se leva pour aller mouiller un linge et les nettoyer tous les deux :

-Comment fais-tu pour encore avoir des forces ? Je n'en ai plus aucune.

-Je suis un guerrier, j'ai plus de forces que toi.

Eren grimaça, c'était vrai, mais tout de même :

-Si je te laisse seul, seras-tu sage ?

Le brun se redressa une nouvelle fois dans le lit, faisant fi de la douleur et s'étira pour attraper le poignet de Levi :

-Reste un instant avec moi… S'il te plaît.

Le guerrier hésita un instant avant de s'allonger près du plus jeune et de le blottir contre lui :

-Maintenant que tu es propre, comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien. Très bien même.

-Me voilà rassuré alors.

Eren leva la tête vers lui :

-Comment te sens-tu toi ?

-Divinement bien. Je recommencerais tout de suite si ce n'était pas ta première fois.

Le Trésor rougi jusqu'aux oreilles :

-Mais je suis prêt à attendre avant de remettre ça.

Le sourire d'Eren s'éteint doucement alors que de sombres pensées envahissaient son esprit. Ils ne se reverraient jamais une fois qu'Erwin aurai résolu le conflit à la capitale, leur histoire n'était que temporaire. D'ailleurs pouvait-il parler d'histoire ? Le jeune homme se redressa à nouveau :

-Faisons-le.

Il se jeta sur la bouche de Levi alors que ce dernier était resté totalement immobile à l'entente de ces mots. Le demi-dieu rompit rapidement le baiser en sentant les larmes du plus jeune contre ses propres joues :

-Eren ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu as mal ?

Le brun tenta d'essuyer ses larmes avec le revers de ses mains, en vain. Le guerrier se saisit délicatement de ses poignets :

-Que t'arrive-t-il Eren ?

-Tu… Je ne veux pas… Retourner dans la capitale… Après la fin du conflit… Je veux… Rester avec toi.

Il était évident que Levi fut pris de court par cette révélation :

-Eren…

-Je sais ! Nous ne nous connaissons que depuis deux jours, que nous ne savons pas tout l'un de l'autre. Mais je suis bien ici avec toi. Les autres sont gentils. On ne me traite pas comme un objet précieux mais comme un être humain. Je ne veux pas retourner à mon ancienne vie. Pas après que tu m'aies donné autant de liberté, pas après avoir partagé ta couche, pas après que mon cœur est choisi de battre plus vite pour toi… S'il te plait.

Après un moment de flottement, la main de Levi se porte à sa joue droite et en essuya la trainée salée :

-Le roi ne pourra plus jamais influencer ta vie. Tu es libre Eren. Personne ne pourra t'empêcher de rester ici si tu le souhaites…

Le plus jeune poussa sa tête contre la main du demi-dieu :

-Mais veux-tu que je reste ?

Le guerrier lui offrit un sourire sincère avant de lui prendre la main et de la lui poser sur son cœur. Il battait vite et fort :

-Crois-tu que je partage ma couche avec n'importe qui ? Non. Si mon cœur ne battait pas déjà pour toi, je ne t'aurais jamais pris.

Une joie immense envahit Eren :

-Je veux que tu restes ici, avec moi…

Le Trésor et le demi-dieu s'embrassèrent doucement :

-Je resterais tant que tu voudras de moi.

-Alors tu resteras ici pour l'éternité.

* * *

© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	8. Chapitre 8 : La fin du jeu

Chapitre 8 : La fin du jeu :

Mikasa se jeta sur son frère à la seconde où elle le vit et ils s'enlacèrent avec force pendant de longues minutes :

-Les Dieux soient loués, tu vas bien.

Elle se recula et posa ses mains sur les joues de son frère et l'examina attentivement :

-Il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi…

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui.

Eren se contenta de lui sourire :

-Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux t'as fait du mal ?

-Non. Levi a veillé sur moi. Rien ne m'ait arrivé.

Il ne parlerait pas de ce qu'il s'était produit avec Auruo. Personne n'avait besoin de la savoir. Puis une autre personne se jeta sur Eren… Une petite tête blonde :

-Armin ?

-Je vais remercier les Dieux pour t'avoir gardé en vie.

-Alors remercie-moi puisque c'est moi qui l'ai gardé en vie, grogna Levi.

Eren le foudroya du regard tout en étreignant son ami :

-Que fais-tu ici ?

Les deux jeunes gens se reculèrent :

-Je suis venu pour constater de mes yeux que la prophétie avait été réalisée et je suis heureux de voir que c'est le cas.

-La prophétie ? Quelle prophétie ?, demanda Mikasa.

Armin sourit avant de dire :

-Les Dieux ont obtenus ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Tu ne risques plus rien Eren. Tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher derrière ton voile.

Eren fronça les sourcils :

-Comment ça ?

-« La guerre trouva la paix dans les bras de l'amour partageant son désir de conquête, sous l'œil vigilant de deux vaillants protecteurs. ».

-Je… Je ne comprends pas.

-C'est pourtant simple. Levi représente la guerre. Tu représentes l'amour. Mikasa et moi représentons tes protecteurs.

-Il n'a pas les mêmes désirs de conquêtes que moi cependant, souligna Levi.

Armin esquissa un sourire amusé :

-Je doute qu'il s'agisse de conquêtes territoriales Levi. Eren a été touchés par les Erotes. Je pense donc qu'il s'agit de conquérir des sommets plus… Intimes avec vous.

Erwin masqua son sourire derrière sa main alors que le Trésor rougissait, que Mikasa foudroyait Levi des yeux et que ce dernier arborait une mine satisfaite :

-Mais comment peux-tu savoir qu'il n'a plus besoin de son voile ?, demanda la sœur d'Eren.

-Eren a toujours été entouré d'une aura divine. C'était la marque des Erotes. C'est elle qui le rendait désirable de tous. Aujourd'hui, je ne la vois plus. Bien que tu restes d'une immense beauté, tu ne devrais plus être source de folie.

C'est avec des doigts tremblants que le jeune homme dénoua lentement son voile. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Une fois le tissu retiré, il braqua son regard sur Erwin. C'était le seul qui pouvait être affecté. Armin ne l'avait jamais été, seuls les Dieux savaient pourquoi.

Ils restèrent tous aux aguets un long moment, mais rien ne se produisit. La malédiction d'Eren était enfin levée :

-Je suis… Libre.

Le Trésor n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se jeter sur Levi :

-Je suis libre Levi !

Le guerrier n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le plus jeune l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Presque intensément le désir guida ses actions et il se colla à lui :

-Range ton épée Mikasa, déclara le jeune prêtre.

Eren se détacha de son amant et porta son attention sur sa sœur :

-Les Dieux ont dit qu'il était à moi, déclara-t-il. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'en profiter.

Mikasa aimait beaucoup son frère et elle était prête à tout pour le protéger mais elle était impuissante face au lien qui unissait Levi à son frère. Et au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il serait en sécurité :

-S'il reste ici, je reste aussi.

-En attendant de faire mieux, une tente a été montée pour toi près de ma maison. Isabel t'y accompagnera.

-Quand est-il des visions que tu as eu au sujet du roi ?

-C'est l'événement déclencheur de la réalisation de la prophétie. Et bientôt, les Dieux seront une nouvelle fois comblée de la réalisation de leur volonté. Tout va bien aller.

Eren n'en doutait pas. Il ne doutait de rien tant que Levi restait à ses côtés :

-Il est vrai que tu m'as apporté la paix, murmura le demi-dieu.

-Et je t'apporterai aussi l'amour.

Levi sourit et colla son front à celui de son amant :

-Que je te rendrais avec plaisir.

Eren se promis d'aller remercier les Dieux pour l'avoir choisi dans leur prophétie.

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir lu cette fiction.

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires.

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Sommets inexplorés

Ce chapitre bonus est pour toi, Angelyoru. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Sommets inexplorés :

Cela faisait maintenant presque six mois que le roi avait été tué et que la véritable famille royale avait repris sa place. La cité aux 3 murs n'avaient jamais aussi été prospère et le royaume entier en bénéficiait. De nombreuses alliances commerciales avaient été établies et le royaume n'avait jamais été aussi riche et abondant en nourriture et en produits artisanaux. Il était devenu évident que les dieux avaient bénis cette nouvelle famille royale. Bien que le peuple adorait sa nouvelle reine, Historia, il eut du mal à faire le deuil de leur Trésor.

En effet, Armin et Erwin choisirent de protéger Eren et de le laisser cacher chez Levi. Personne n'avait eu le cœur de lui demander d'abandonner son amour pour reprendre son statut de Trésor. De toute façon, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il aimait beaucoup trop sa nouvelle vie. Nombreuses personnes ne ressentaient aucune joie particulière à nourrir des poules, pourtant Eren rayonnait de bonheur à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Même Mikasa, qui avait rejoint les rangs de Levi questionnait la santé mentale de son frère. Alors ils avaient croire à sa mort durant l'attaque contre le roi. Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas Armin de venir le voir de temps en temps en étant aussi discret que possible. Erwin n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi discret, en tant que général des armée, il avait le droit d'aller voir le demi-dieu enfant de la guerre pour lui demander de se battre à ses côtés pour écraser les quelques tentatives d'invasions qui avaient eu mieux peu après le couronnement de la reine.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Levi avait hésité avant de rejoindre le combat. Il avait demandé l'autorisation à Eren. Ce dernier n'avait pas pu lui dire non. C'était la paix du royaume qui dépendait de son intervention. Mais il lui avait demandé d'être prudent et de lui revenir en entier. Inutile de dire que le jeune homme avait été inquiet au possible tout au long de l'absence du guerrier et de la plupart des soldats. Mikasa était restée pour protéger son frère et le village avec une vingtaine de guerriers.

* * *

Encore une fois, Eren n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis que Levi était parti. Alors, comme à son habitude, il avait pris une couverture, c'était enroulé dedans et c'était assis sur le sable, les pieds dans l'eau pour contempler l'océan et les reflets de la lune et des étoiles sur la surface mouvante. Il était capable de rester des heures assit sur le sable à contempler l'océan, il ne s'en lassait jamais. C'était bien trop beau, davantage lorsque la nuit était aussi claire.

Après un long moment de contemplation, Eren étala sa couverture sur le sable et se releva. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour dénouer sa tunique et la laissa tomber au sol. Puis il avança dans l'eau jusqu'à avoir de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Puis il plongea. Le jeune homme adorait l'eau. Ce n'était pas un secret. Lorsqu'il remonta à la surface, il rejeta la tête en arrière tout en inspirant à pleins poumons. Il passa ses mains sur son visage pour chasser l'eau avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il caressa la surface de l'eau tout en souriant en sentant les petites vagues lui lécher le haut du ventre. C'était apaisant et cela le distrayait de ses sombres pensées. Est-ce que Levi allait bien ? Etait-il blessé ? Etait-il en vie ? Est-ce que Thanatos l'avait emporté ? Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers la lune et pria silencieusement Arès de protéger son fils :

-C'est dangereux de te baigner seul la nuit.

Eren se retourna brusquement à l'entente de cette voix qui lui avait tant manqué. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'un immense sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Levi était revenu. Levi était là, sur la plage à le regarder. Le jeune homme ne perdit pas une seconde et nagea vers son compagnon. Il manqua de trébucher sur le sable en sortant de l'eau avant de se jeter sur Levi. Il s'en fichait de mouiller son armure et d'être nu contre lui :

-Tu es revenu, murmura-t-il.

Les bras de Levi se refermèrent immédiatement sur lui :

-Bien-sûr que je suis revenu. Tu en doutais ?

Eren enfouit davantage sa tête dans les cheveux de Levi :

-Non. Mais j'étais inquiet pour toi.

-Tu sais que tu n'en as pas besoin. Je suis le fils du dieu de la guerre.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils avant de se reculer légèrement pour regarder le guerrier :

-Et comme tout demi-dieu, tu as une faiblesse. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais si quelqu'un le sait il peut s'en servir contre toi pour te tuer. Je ne veux pas que tu meures alors ne sois pas aussi arrogant et sois prudent.

Levi arqua un sourcil avant d'esquisser un sourire narquois :

-Suis-je celui qui se montre trop sûr de lui alors que tu te baignes nu seul en pleine nuit ?

Le Trésor rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de tenter de s'éloigner de Levi :

-Il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci. Et je ne suis plus sans défense maintenant, je peux me débrouiller si quelqu'un essaye de me toucher.

Le demi-dieu sourit encore plus amusé et resserra son étreinte sur Eren, restreignant tout mouvement :

-J'ai un léger doute à ce propos. Que peux-tu faire si je décide de faire ça ?

Les lèvres de Levi se posèrent sur sa joue :

-Ou ça ?

Un baiser fut déposé sur le coin de ses lèvres. Eren refusa de céder et garda résolument les lèvres scellées lorsque la bouche de Levi vient réclamer la sienne. Le guerrier émit un petit ricanement avant de faucher les jambes d'Eren d'un habile coup de pied et de l'accompagner dans sa chute sur le sable pour l'amortir de ses mains. Le plus jeune était surpris et choqué de ce qu'il lui arrivait et il s'accrocha à Levi :

-Je suis impressionné de ta capacité à te débrouiller, se moqua le plus vieux.

Le Trésor grimaça de colère et voulu frapper le plus vieux. Mais ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à attraper ses poignets et les plaquer de part et d'autre de sa tête sur le sable :

-Lâches-moi, couina Eren tout en se débattant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Je croyais que tu savais te débrouiller.

Eren grimaça avant de cesser de se débattre. A la place il contracta ses abdominaux pour remonter son buste contre Levi pour venir embrasser le guerrier. Ce dernier fut pris de court mais pas pour très longtemps. Il esquissa un fin sourire avant de répondre au baiser. Leur langues glissaient l'une contre l'autre et jouaient langoureusement ensemble. Lorsque le plus jeune eut besoin de respirer, il laissa reposer sa tête sur le sable :

-Ce que si es sûr, c'est que tu te débrouilles bien avec ta langue.

-Tais-toi et fais-moi l'amour.

Eren n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Le demi-dieu fondit sur sa bouche pour la dévorer de la sienne. Ils gémirent tous les deux à ces mouvements. Levi relâcha les poignets du jeune homme avant de se redresser complétement, faisant couiner Eren de mécontentement :

-Montres-moi plutôt à quel point tu te débrouilles.

Le guerrier roula sur le côté, s'allongea sur le sable et croisa ses bras sous sa tête. Eren ne perdit pas une seconde et s'installa sur son bassin. Il se mordit la lèvre en sentant l'érection de Levi sous son armure de cuir. Le plus jeune fit une première ondulation du bassin et gémit de plaisir. Le contact, la sensation lui avait manqués. Il commença à balancer ses hanches d'avant en arrière assez doucement. Le frottement entre sa peau nue et le cuir était irritant mais il s'en fichait, il lui procurait un plaisir différent, nouveau et il avait envie d'en profiter. Les mains de Levi se posèrent sur ses cuisses pour remonter lentement jusqu'à ses hanches, puis sur ses abdominaux pour sur ses pectoraux. Le demi-dieu se redressa pour venir embrasser le plus jeune mais ce dernier lui agrippa les épaules et le plaqua au sol avec force :

-Tu as dit que tu voulais que je te montre comment je me débrouillais tout seul alors tu ne me touches pas et tu regardes.

Levi ricana tout en replaçant ses mains derrière sa tête pour souligner qu'il se retiendra de toucher :

-Et mes yeux ne te quitteront pas.

Eren exprima sa satisfaction en recommençant à onduler des hanches et à gémir son plaisir. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses propres pectoraux pour effleurer ses boutons de chair et se donner plus de plaisir sous le regard brûlant de désir de son amant. Les yeux du demi-dieu indiquaient à quel point il mourrait déjà d'envie de renverser Eren sur le sable pour le prendre immédiatement. Il resta cependant immobile et plus ou moins silencieux tout en observant son amant se faire du bien en solitaire. C'était une vraie torture pour lui.

Le Trésor abandonna ses tétons pour caresser son ventre, effleurer son érection pour, enfin, poser ses mains sur le sexe de son amant, toujours emprisonné dans son « écrin » de cuir. Eren fut satisfait d'obtenir un grondement de plaisir de la part de Levi :

-Comment je me débrouille jusque-là ?

-Divinement bien.

La voix du guerrier était rauque et teinté de désir. Le jeune homme dénoua la ceinture du demi-dieu pour écarter les pans de cuir et descendre suffisamment le sous-vêtement de tissu pour libérer entièrement son érection. Il n'avait pas la patience de le dévêtir complétement. Eren enroula ses doigts autour de la hampe de chair de son amant et ce dernier soupira de plaisir. Ses mouvements ne restèrent pas lents très longtemps, il voulait sentir le demi-dieu en lui le plus vite possible, mais il devait s'assurer que Levi était assez dur pour ça. Bien qu'il n'en doutait pas de part ce qu'il avait entre les doigts.

Après une rapide série de vas-et-viens, Eren libéra l'érection, sans doute douloureusement dure, du guerrier avant de se changer de position pour venir positionner son entrée à l'extrémité du sexe de Levi. Ses muscles se détendirent pour laisser le gland entrer en lui et les deux hommes gémirent de plaisir. Eren se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que la hampe de son amant le pénétrait plus profondément à mesure qu'il se laissait glisser le long de celui-ci.

Lorsque ses fesses reposèrent sur les cuisses de son amant, il s'immobilisa pour laisser à son corps le temps de s'habituer et pour savourer le plaisir liquide qui brûlait ses veines. Puis il baissa la tête pour observer le demi-dieu. Ce dernier l'observait avec tellement d'envie… Eren en frissonna :

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?, demanda-t-il sur un ton amusé.

Mais l'amusement ne gagna pas son partenaire, et il lui répondit d'une voix qui reflétait toute son envie :

-J'adore ce que je vois. J'adore te ressentir de cette façon. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à survivre aussi longtemps sans toi.

Eren se pencha pour venir embrasser les lèvres de Levi :

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Ses mots enflammèrent d'une toute nouvelle façon le corps d'Eren et il ne perdit pas une minute pour commencer à onduler des hanches. Le rythme n'était pas lent, bien au contraire. Le Trésor voulait donner du plaisir à son guerrier pour lui prouver immédiatement ses dires. Les mains de Levi se plaquèrent sans aucune hésitation sur les hanches du jeune homme et il l'aida à se mouvoir, tout en plantant ses pieds dans le sable pour pouvoir accompagner les mouvements de son partenaire avec son propre bassin. Levi s'enfonça encore plus loin dans l'intimité d'Eren et ce dernier se cambra tout en hurlant son plaisir.

Le demi-dieu se redressa et tenta d'enrouler ses bras autour de son amant mais le Trésor posa fermement ses mains sur ses pectoraux et l'obligea à reprendre sa position allongée sur le sable.

Pour les deux hommes le plaisir montait et ils ne le cachaient pas, gémissant et ondulant toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite. Ils avaient besoin de cette proximité, de cette urgence d'intimité. Ils s'étaient cruellement manqués et refusaient d'attendre une seule seconde de plus.

Eren sentait Levi aller toujours plus profondément en lui et il adorait cette sensation. Il sentait les signes avant-coureurs de l'orgasme approchés et il faisait son maximum pour les repousser. Il voulait que cet instant dure plus longtemps. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se termine maintenant. C'était trop bon. En baissant les yeux vers son partenaire, il put constater que lui aussi luttait contre sa délivrance. Alors Eren s'immobilisa un instant :

-Non, gronda Levi.

-Pas encore mon amour. Pas encore. Je veux te sentir en moi pendant des jours. Et si nous terminons maintenant, ça ne sera pas le cas…

-Je te rappelle que je suis un demi-dieu. Mon endurance dépasse celle des hommes. Je peux te faire l'amour sur cette plage pendant des heures si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

C'était exactement ce qu'Eren voulait. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il obtiendrait :

-Marché conclu.

Ses hanches recommencèrent à onduler et à monter et descendre à un rythme encore plus rapide que précédemment. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que l'orgasme ne les fauche tous les deux et bien que leur respirations étaient saccadés et que les muscles d'Eren étaient légèrement engourdis par la puissance du plaisir qui venait d'être libérer dans son corps entier, Levi ne perdit pas une seconde pour les faire rouler sur le sable et entamer des vas-et-viens plus que langoureux. Eren se frissonna. C'était presque douloureux à cause de sin hypersensibilité due à l'orgasme, mais c'était délicieux à la fois :

-Je risque de ne pas être capable de m'arrêter avant plusieurs heures.

-Je suis tout à toi Levi.

Levi tient sa promesse et fit l'amour à Eren sur plage pendant des heures… Et dans les diverses positions qu'Eren lui faisait découvrir.

* * *

© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


End file.
